


Take Me Back

by RobinRider



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Timelines, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Car Accidents, Creeper Peter, Depressed Stiles, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Eichen | Echo House, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Scott Dies, Slow Burn, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinRider/pseuds/RobinRider
Summary: Trauma can damage a person’s memories. Laura was murdered, Scott was murdered and Stiles witnessed it all, the only problem is no one believes a Werewolf was the cause. Released from Eichen House Stiles turns to the only person who lost as much as him that fateful night, Derek Hale. Stiles will stop at nothing to find the person or thing that killed his best friend. The pack will stop at nothing to help their Alpha find his sister's killer and keep Stiles safe along the way.OrStiles believes a Werewolf killed his best friend but everyone thinks he’s crazy. Derek and the Pack help him find the killer and a family.





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf story so I hope you enjoy!  
> It's a slightly short first chapter as it's a tester to see if I should continue with the story.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

The file sitting on the desk was immense, the edges frayed and pages peeking out in an organised mess. The nurse standing over the desk put a hand to her mouth and took a deep breath when she seen the name stamped across the slightly yellow paper. 

Mieczyslaw Stilinski. 

It had been a year but each time she seen the file it sent a pang to her heart, her heart that had been broken twice in the space of a few hours that fateful day a year ago. The day she lost both her son and the boy she treated as a son. 

“It’s been a year” Marin Morrel spoke in a tone that showed no emotion, brown orbs calculating as they watched the nurse run a hand over her face “the patient will still need to visit me when he restarts school but on the new medication Stiles seems to making progress. Slowly. But it’s progress none the less” 

The nurse swallowed thickly “I could see progress the last time I visited” she nodded in agreement “Noah has agreed we are making the right decision. We just want one of our boys back” at that her hazel nut orbs clenched shut because she would never have her son back.

Scott would never walk through their front door again, panting for breath after Stiles had decided it would be a good idea for them to ride their bikes through the muck. Leaving footprints through the house and dirt decorating his cheeks.  
“As his primary care giver you need to understand a few things, that is why I have given you Stiles’ file” Morrel handed the file over “Melissa, he needs to take his medication three times a day and his sleeping medication in the evening. The consequences could be severe if they are not taken, I fear we would be back to the start and Stiles would have to return to Eichen” 

“Noah and I will look after him” Melissa promised, it was a promise she didn’t intend to break. 

\---------------

Stiles rolled over in his cot so he could face the roof. The roof with 35 black marks from old age and 12 cracks, all of which he counted each night for 365 days. 

The room was cramped with just enough room for two single beds to be pushed against each wall, a small window rested above the head of the beds, the bars letting little sunlight in. The white tiled wall and the white floor made the room feel cold and Stiles wondered if the staff at Eichen House knew what colour was. 

“Have you been awake all night?”.

Stiles sat up on the bed “I can’t sleep without my pillow” he rubbed warmth into his arms. 

Oliver rolled his eyes, his head lying to the side in order to see Stiles “you say that every morning” he wriggled, the straps on his wrists and ankles stopping him from turning. 

Stiles ran a hand through his thick locks that fell messily in front of his eyes “and yet every morning you ask the same question” he stood and pulled his slippers on, making a face at the soft material. 

They wouldn’t let the patients have shoes, too afraid that one would hang themselves with the shoelaces. Stiles believed it was a lost cause, if a patient wanted to die then they  
would find a way, the first 3 suicides had confirmed that. 

The panel on the door slid open “Stilinski” the man grunted seeing the boy standing in front of him “stand back” 

“Yes because after a year, today is the day in which I decide I want to overpower you, steal the keys, and knock off the power to escape” the teen drawled, taking a small step away from the door as it swung open. 

“The fact that you know power needs to be off to escape is what keeps me weary” the orderly glared down at Stiles as the boy rolled his eyes. 

“Just because I’m in this Nut house doesn’t mean I’m stupid” he commented “anyway, plenty to do, lots to see” he strolled past, making sure not to touch the man. Brunski made him unsettled, the man had been the first to find too many dead patients for it to be a coincident. 

Patients roamed past him in the hallway, none of them acknowledging the ‘crazy werewolf boy’. It didn’t bother Stiles that those around him referred to him as such, he had been called worse names throughout his life many of which coming from his childhood enemy Jackson. 

Jackson who had come to the funeral and who had the nerve to tell Stiles he was ‘sorry for his lose’. Stiles had wasted no time decking Jackson, the taller boy falling with a thump, hand clasped over his nose. It had been a down wards spiral ever since the funeral. 

“Stilinski” Stiles turned with a smirk. 

“Malia my favourite Were-Coyote, what can I do for you?” 

“Stop calling me that” Malia looked around to make sure none of the orderlies had heard the teen. 

Malia was odd. Coming from Stiles that was rich but the girl had gone missing for 8 years only to turn up again on her father doorstep after spending all those years living in the woods. The lack of social skills and animal like actions had secured her a space in Eichen. 

“Nobody goes missing for that long in the woods and survives, especially not a kid” Stiles argued, just like every day. The duo walked towards the food hall together. Stiles fidgeted with the sleeve of his grey top as they walked, eyes jumping across every figure. 

“Have you heard the news?” Malia ignored the subject, flipping her brown locks over her shoulder and sitting. Stiles sat in front of her, raising an eyebrow to indicate she should continue “you’re getting out of here”

Stiles flailed, arms knocking over the water sat on the table “What?!” 

Malia watched as the water dripped off the table before turning back to the wild eyed 17-year-old “I heard Morrel talking with Melissa, they said you were going home” she shrugged. 

Stiles jumped from the seat, fist pumping the air “YES!” 

“Stilinski!” Brunski marched towards the duo, a scowl on his wrinkled face “what do you think you’re doing? Do you want some time in the quiet room” he threatened, a sick smile twisting his features. 

“Where no one can hear me scream? No thanks. In fact I’ll never have to see your ugly face again” Stiles laughed, his cheeks hurting from the width of his grin. 

Brunski’s cheeks flamed in anger. Stiles stumbled as a hand shot out and took a tight hold of his wrist “I think you’ve been skipping your meds again Stilinski” 

“Nope” Stiles popped the P “in fact her comes creeper number 2” he pointed towards Morrel who kept a straight face as she approached, eyes taking in the scene “Brunski, take Mr  
Stilinski to the front office, it seems as if his time has come to an end” 

“I’m not a guide dog” Brunski dropped his grip “the kid can make his own way there” he span on his heels, pausing to call over his shoulder “I’ll be seeing you again soon Stilinski” 

“He’s such a creeper” Stiles muttered before the grin was back on his face “let’s go” he grabbed Malia and moved towards the front entrance. 

Malia groaned “why do I have to come?”

“So we can have an emotional goodbye and you can confess your love for me” Stiles wiped a fake tear from his cheek. 

“I don’t love you” Malia stated, shrugging of his grip but following at a slower pace. 

“You wound me!” Stiles mock cried, bouncing on his heels he stopped at the reception area, waving at the man separated from him by a metal gate “Dr Fenris” he greeted the plump, grey haired man. 

Dr Fenris cast a dismissive glance his way before turning back to the orderly. 

“Stiles” Stiles tensed at the voice, turning to see Melissa standing outside the metal gate, a soft motherly smile gracing her aged features, nurses uniform wrinkled from a long shift and grey peeking out of dark locks. 

“Mel” Stiles breathed, the grin changing to a soft gaze and quirk of the lips. The two had only seen each other a number of times since Stiles had started his stay at Eichen. After each visit Stiles went back to his room and sobbed, sobbed for the mother who had lost her son because of his stupid decision. 

The orderly, Schrader, excused himself from the doctor before moving towards the metal gate. Stiles heart soared at the clicking of the lock, he turned to Malia “I’ll come back and visit on the days I’m allowed” he promised, fingers twitching before he reached out to hug the brunette. 

Malia patted his shoulder before pulling back “bring me some Deer” she span on her heels and marched back down the hallway. 

As soon as Stiles stepped out of the gate Melissa was pulling him into a bone crushing hug, Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat before wrapping his own arms around her slim frame. 

Schrader cleared his throat loudly, Melissa pulling away and giving him a dirty look “You need to sign these forms” he pushed them forwards. 

Melissa nodded curtly, squeezing Stiles on the shoulder before moving forward. Stiles watched as Melissa read through the forms before becoming distracted and making eye contact with Dr Fenris who was looking him over with a critical eye. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow in question “Don’t tell me you’re going to miss me Doc” he teased. Dr Fenris had been the first doctor to evaluate him when he first came to Eichen, the man had listened intently to Stiles tale, not once interrupting. Dr Fenris was also the man who had ensured Stiles stayed in Eichen for as long as he had and was responsible for the amount of medication he took each day. 

“Nonsense” Dr Fenris dismissed “I highly doubt we have seen the last of each other Mr Stilinski” there was an evil glint in his eye as he smirked. 

Stiles hand twitched at his side “I don’t intend on using Eichen as a vacation again, the customer service is appalling really” he snarked. 

“I heard the room service is terrible as well” Melissa moved away from the papers “ready?” Stiles nodded urgently once again jumping on his heels “let’s get you home”

The slamming of the gates had Stiles pausing to take in a deep breath of air “Curly fries” he announced “we need Curly fries” Melissa’s answering laugh had him running to the car and encouraging her to hurry. 

“The fries aren’t going anywhere kiddo” she told him as she slid into the driving seat “I think we need to stop for a haircut and some clothes as well. Haircut first, fries second” Stiles groaned in denial “you look too thin with hair that long” she challenged. 

Stiles ran a hand through the locks that fell over his forehead and ears, buzz cut long gone “just a little snip” he muttered “no buzz cut” 

“No buzz cut” Melissa agreed. 

Stiles watched as Eichen disappeared in the side mirror. 

……………….

Stiles moaned as he stuffed five Curly fries into his mouth, ignoring the questioning looks he received from the other customers eating, all attention on the food in front of him “’tis so ‘ood” he spoke around the food. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full” Melissa scolded, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I thought I heard that voice” Jordon Parrish stood at the end of the table, a take away bag filled with greasy food in his hand “Stiles” he smiled widely. 

“Parrish” Stiles pointed at the bag of food “none of that better get to my Dad” 

Parrish chuckled “Nah Melissa made him a salad for lunch, we all know about the strict diet you have him on. You should come by the station, everyone had missed you. I’ve missed the annoying chatter you provide”

“My chatter is genius, not annoying I’ll have you know” Stiles sniffed in mock offense. 

Stiles had only known Parrish for a few months before the incident but the two had grown close, with Parrish being so young and new he was willing to take the time to chat with the Sheriff’s son as he waited around the station for his father. 

“I better get back. Nice to see you again Stiles. Have a good day Mel”

“Have a good day Parrish” Melissa called after him. 

Stiles ran a hand through his slightly shorter but spiky hair as he glanced around, it suddenly felt like all eyes were on him. People leaning over to whisper to the person sat beside them. He could only imagine what they said. 

‘It’s the crazy boy who thinks he seen a Werewolf’ 

‘He got his best friend killed’ 

‘Can’t even remember the killer’ 

‘Should be locked up’ 

Stiles cringed and sank in his seat, fiddling with the napkin on his lap. The honey eyed teen couldn’t help looking around again, a head of strawberry blonde locks catching his eye.  
Lydia Martin and Jackson Whitmore sat across the café, both focused on each other as they debated. 

“You know he told everyone he got mugged” Stiles glanced back to Melissa for an explanation “the broken nose you gave him” she waved at her own face in explanation “he told everyone he got mugged so he didn’t have to say you kicked his ass” 

“He deserved it, still a Jackass I see” Stiles defended himself, scrutinising the couple across the room. Lydia flipped her lush locks over her shoulder, plump, red lips pursed in annoyance. Jackson had a tight grip on his fork as he quickly spoke but froze when the words left Stiles’ lips. 

Baby blues quickly moved away from Lydia to scan the room, landing on Stiles and widening in surprise. Lydia followed the boys gaze until she too was observing Stiles, a unreadable look in her forest green eyes. 

“He’s changed” Melissa answered his comment “yes he can still be challenging but he’s changed”

“I doubt it”

“People change Stiles” 

Stiles grunted, shoving a few more fries into his mouth, the taste of cardboard stuck in his throat “can we leave?” he dropped a fry back to his plate. 

Melissa hummed, an understanding smile gracing her weary features “sure Kiddo” the duo moved towards the door. Stiles was too distracted by Lydia and Jackson to see the person in his path before they collided, Stiles stumbling back and being saved from falling by the hand that gripped his arm. 

“Shit, sorry dude” Stiles babbled.

“It’s fine” a deep voice grunted. 

Emerald green eyes speckled with blue and hazel locked onto his own honey orbs as Stiles looked up. Defined cheekbones peeked out from under the stubble on the man’s face, lips pulled down into a frown on his tanned face, dark locks combed back in order to show off his gorgeous eyes.

“Derek Hale” Stiles breathed before he could stop himself.

Derek’s face twisted in confusion “do I know you?”

Stiles stumbled back with a laugh “nope, nope, sorry about the whole, you know” he laughed nervously again as he ducked around the man “bye” he rushed out the door to catch up with Melissa.


	2. I need evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles searches for evidence and Derek isn't happy about it

The house didn’t look different. The same photos of Stiles, Claudia and Noah hung on the walls, there was still a stain on the sitting room floor from when Stiles spilt paint, files were still piled on top of the fridge. 

It didn’t look different but it felt different. There were small clues that Melissa had joined the father of one and son in the house, photos of herself and Scott on the book shelf, cooking books on the counter and the shoes at the door. 

“Your father should be home soon, he felt terrible he wasn’t able to pick you up from Eichen but he got called in” Melissa moved towards the sink to start on dishes that had been left. 

Stiles hummed “He’s out stopping the bad guys, its fine” he took in the empty alcohol bottles sitting beside the bin. 

The relationship between father and son had been rocky after Scott had been killed. Stiles had awoke in hospital with an deputy beside him demanding to know what happened straight away, Haigh’s hadn’t liked his statement one bit, looking at Stiles as if he had claimed an alien had killed Scott.

His dad had tried his best to deal with Stiles, but the nightmares had gotten worse and the obsession to prove he wasn’t lying became too much.

“He’s been drinking again” Stiles stated, taking a seat at the table. 

Melissa gazed at the empty bottles “Yes, it’s not as bad as it used to be but recently he’s been having trouble with a case and it’s got him worked up” 

“Sure, he drinks to ignore his problems and me” the small whiteboard on the fridge stood out as Stiles looked around, the words ‘PAY BILL’ written in block letters. 

“You aren’t a problem Stiles” she too took a seat at the table taking a hold of his hand “don’t ever think that” 

“When can I go back to school?” Stiles moved away from the touchy subject. 

“Hopefully as soon as you feel comfortable going back. Your father and I went to the school during the week to ensure you could start again when you came home”

“That’s great I can of miss Harris being a jerk. Can I go back tomorrow?”

“If you like” Melissa gave him an encouraging pat on the hand. 

Stiles stood and lifted the keys for his jeep that he had missed dearly “I think I’ll go for a drive, clear my head before Dad gets home” he span the key on his finger.

“Be careful, please”

“Always” 

The jeep had been stored in the garage and had a thin layer of dust on it as Stiles approached, he ran a hand lovingly over its hood before climbing into the driver seat. It spluttered slightly but started without a problem. 

He drove around town for a while before he found himself going down a familiar path. The drive the preserve felt shorter than usual as he pulled up at the keep out sign. Shutting down the engine Stiles slowly climbed from the jeep and began the walk. 

The scene was easy to identify, old police tape flapping in the wind. A shiver of unease went through the 17-year-old and for a moment he paused before forcing himself forward. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, it’s not like the murderer left anything the police wouldn’t find but he had to see it, had to see where it happened. 

‘Stiles run!’ Scott’s scream rang through his head. 

Moving to the edge of the clearing Stiles observed the huge drop in front of him, at the bottom he could see a rock marked by tape that had old, dried blood covering it. Without thought Stiles rubbed the scar on the back of his head. 

“Come on Scott give me a clue” he muttered. 

“I don’t think he can help you” 

The voice jerked Stiles forward and his arms span as he tried to stop the drop back towards the rock for the second time. A steady hand grabbed his arm and pulled him away. 

“Dude” Stiles breathed, hand covering his heart “you need a bell or something” 

Derek raised an unimpressed eyebrow “You’re on private property” 

“Ah yea” Stiles agreed, fidgeting with the sleeve of his jumper. 

“Why are you here?”

Stiles waved his arms around the clearing “trying to figure out what actually happened that night, see if I can remember anything else” Derek’s eyes widened in recognition “see if I can get any proof” 

Derek leant back against the tree, arms crossed over his chest “we know what happened, someone killed them” 

“Obviously” Stiles snorted “I know someone or something killed them but I need to know who” he met Derek’s calculating gaze “I know I sound crazy, trust me I’ve heard it all” he crouched in the dirt. 

“A person killed them Stiles” Derek told him sternly. 

“I don’t believe you” a silence followed “from what I’ve learned a bite from an Alpha would have turned Scott into a werewolf but it didn’t, which means I’m looking for a Omega most likely” he leant forward to move some leaves away carefully. A animal sized footprint was outlined faintly in the dirt, smiling he reached for his phone and snapped a photo. 

“Hey!” Stiles cried out as he was pulled from the ground and Derek started marching towards his jeep, a tight grip on him “what the hell Sourwolf, let me go!” the older man ignored his cry. 

Stiles clenched his fists and dug his heels into the ground “STOP IT!” he was surprised when Derek actually stopped to look back “let me go you dumbass, now!” the dark haired man allowed the arm to be pulled from his grip. 

Derek didn’t look apologetic, in fact he looked even more annoyed than before if that was possible. 

“Don’t you want to know who killed your sister?!” Stiles rolled his eyes at the growl Derek aimed at him “I need to know who killed my brother. I don’t care if it was a person, or a werewolf or even a tree but I need to know!” 

The older man stepped closer to the teenager “Go home Stiles, the police have looked, it’s a lost cause” Stiles huffed. 

“Unlike you I won’t give up on my family” stalking through the forest Stiles rubbed at his eyes to stop the tears escaping “idiot” the door of the jeep slammed shut. 

Stiles sighed when he seen his father’s police jeep sitting outside the station as he passed, he bit his lip as he parked out front. 

Tara was at the desk when he entered, the bustle of the station and ringing phones familiar to a boy who grew up around the station. 

“Kiddo” Tara leant over the desk, putting the phone down. 

“Tara” Stiles greeted, his voice wavering slightly. 

“Your dad’s in his office, go on in” 

The sheriff ruffled through the papers on his desk “Now if I could just find my keys”

“In your coffee cup” the sheriff span on his heels “you always drop them in your empty cup. Hey dad” 

“Son” Stiles melted into the hug, eyes squeezed shut in order to take the moment in “I’m sorry I didn’t pick you up”

“Its fine” Stiles pulled back in order to get closer to the desk “it looks like you’re busy, what’s going on?”

“Come on kid you know I can’t tell you that” 

Stiles grabbed at the photos, the boy’s throat was slit with a wire around their garrotte and a large head wound. The photos were taken from his hands gently “this looks like a sacrifices” 

“It’s the second one” the sheriff put the photos back into the file “let’s get home and” he was cut off by Parrish knocking on the open door. 

“Sir, we’ve got a lead”

“I’ll be right there. Hell kiddo I’m sorry” 

Slipping the photo from the pile without his dad seeing Stiles smiled “I’ll see you tonight, be careful” he slipped out the door, waving goodbye to Tara on his way out. 

……..

The house was silent when he returned. A note from Melissa on the counter saying she had been called into work. Humming as he made his way upstairs Stiles pushed his bedroom door open, closing it behind him and falling onto his computer chair, photo in hand. 

“Where did you get that?”

Stiles squealed in fear, moaning in pain when his back hit the floor, chair falling on his legs “I think I just had a minor heart attack” he pushed the chair off “what the hell Sourwolf, are you stalking me?”

Derek took hold of the photo, ignoring Stiles as he scrambled to his feet “you stole this” he stated “you do know your dad is the sheriff?”

“I should be asking you that, you are breaking into his underage sons room” he snatched the photo back “how did you even get in here?” Derek gave a pointed look to the cracked open window “What do you want?” books that had been left untouched for months sat open on his desk. Stiles blushed when he realised it was all the information he had gathered on the supernatural. 

“Why are you so convinced a werewolf killed them?” for once Derek’s tone held no anger. 

The dark haired boy shrugged, tapping a pencil against his desk “I saw it. Everyone says that the hit to the head messed with my memories, that it’s a miracle I woke up at all but I know what I saw. Whoever it was turned back to human but I can’t remember their face” he gnawed on his lip. 

“Do you think they’re connected?” he nodded to the photo, taking a seat on the edge of Stiles’ bed. 

Wearily Stiles shook his head “no but it’s a start, I’ve read about this before it’s called the ‘five-fold knot sacrifice’ it’s supernatural” 

“You want to find the killer?”

“Yes”

“Then we do this together” Derek took a deep breath “no more going into the preserve by yourself, we share information with each other” he maintained eye contact. 

Stiles laughed but nodded “do you think I’m crazy?”

Derek opened his mouth a few times before speaking “There are a lot of things in this world we don’t understand” 

“You think I’m crazy” Stiles snorted “I don’t care, as long as you help me you can call me anything you want” he moved towards his closet to pull out the evidence board on wheels “I had a lot of time on my hands” red string connected each photo and papers, scribbles beside each acting as hastily written notes. 

“That’s my photo” 

“You’re pretty sketchy, don’t give me that look, if anything you should be flattered to be on my board” Derek’s eyebrows seemed to do the talking for him as they nearly disappeared into his hairline. 

The evidence was messy but to be fair Stiles hadn’t been in his right mind when completing it the first time, he took down a few papers that weren’t relevant and after a glare from Derek took down his photo. 

“We have a basic timeline” he chewed on the top of the white board pen. 

2nd October 4:20pm- Laura Hale reported missing 

9:34pm- Scott and I enter the preserve

9:45pm- Scott loses his phone

9:49pm- Scott and I separated

9:54pm- I hear Scott scream 

9:59pm- I find Laura and Scott

10:02pm?- Laura killed 

10:04pm?- Scott killed 

11:07pm?- I black out 

3rd October 2:00am- Deputies enter the scene

4th October 3.30am- Evidence that Laura Hale was cut in half 

Stiles winced at Laura’s name but cleared his throat “Laura didn’t even have knife wounds when we found her, in fact she was alive, barely. If the killer wanted it to look like a human attack then why didn’t they do the same to Scott?”

“Maybe he didn’t get time. The deputies were all over the preserve” Derek had a constipated look on his handsome features, like the thought of Laura was making him physically ill.

Stiles chocked, did he just call Derek Hale handsome? 

“It was three hours before the police found me, he had three hours to get away. It doesn’t make sense” it had bothered Stiles every day, why hadn’t he been killed that night? 

Derek grunted in reply, head cocking to the side “Meet me tomorrow” he pushed himself from the bed and moved towards the window. 

“I have school” 

“After”

“I don’t know where you live” Stiles called but Derek was already gone. 

“Stiles” the sheriff called.

“Two seconds” frantically Stiles stuffed the board back in his closet “hey daddy-o, what’s up?”

The sheriff looked drained, darkness painted under his eyes and stress lines that hadn’t been there a year ago, the man gave a small smile “Mel left us dinner in the fridge, thought I would warm it up?”

Stiles gnawed on his lip. The thought of eating made his stomach turn but he managed a nod “sure Dad” 

“Good, good. I’m proud of you” the older man announced, fondness in his voice “I know things have been hard and we’ve had our issues but I’m proud of you, proud of you for getting better” 

And wasn’t that just a punch to the gut, because he wasn’t ‘better’. The depression had always been under the surface since he had watched his mother’s mind rot away, that night had just brought it to the surface again. 

Stiles plastered a fake smile on his face, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes “me too Dad, I’m proud of me too” the truth was he had never hated himself more.

……

Stiles didn’t remember Beacon Hills High School looking so daunting. The last 10 minutes had been spent in his jeep fighting off a panic attack. “Come on, you can do this” he hit the steering wheel with his palms before grabbing his bag pack and stepping out. 

The chatter of students was louder outside the jeep, everyone walking at a leisurely pace to catch up with their friends before first period. Fidgeting with his straps Stiles began the walk to the office trying his best to ignore the murmurs that followed him. 

“Em hi” Stiles tapped a nameless tune on the counter as he reached the office “I need to pick up my schedule, Stiles Stilinski”

The woman looked him up and down “Oh I remember your name you little trouble maker” she teased “here you go” she handed the sheet over “we also gave you a new locker, do you remember your way?”

“Yea, yea, thanks” he moved back towards the hallway, focused on the schedule. 

“Batman?”

Stiles glanced over his shoulder at the name “Cat woman” a real smile over took him as he opened his arms to embrace the girl. Erica squealed as she squeezed him “damn did you get ripped” he joked at the strength of her embrace. 

Erica pulled back, hands staying on his shoulders as she took him in. The same dorky smile, moles decorating his cheek and up turned nose but his eyes no longer shone with the childish glee the once held “I missed you” 

“I missed you too. You look better”

Erica ran her manicured hands over her leather jacket “yea, we finally found the right medication, I’ve been seizure free for 4 months now” her red lips pulled into a fierce grin “do you like what you see?”

“You look as beautiful as always” Erica laughed gleefully “I’m glad you’re doing better”

“You to” Stiles fidgeted at the comment “let’s get you back to class” the blonde took his schedule and gazed over it before nodding “you’ve got economics with Boyd and I”

“Boyd?”

“My boyfriend, come on Stiles, keep up” her manicured hand wrapped around his elbow as they walked, Erica glaring at anyone who whispered “we started dating around two months ago, he’s so sweet” she smiled dreamily. 

Slipping into the classroom Erica instantly dropped his arm before leaning over to kiss Boyd on the cheek, the muscled teen smiling at her softly before focusing on Stiles and giving a curt nod. Stiles took the seat beside Erica and glanced around the room that was quickly filling. 

“Shouldn’t you be in the sophomore year still?” Erica questioned. 

“I kept up my studies, I’m probably ahead of you actually, lots of free time” Stiles shrugged.

“Yea some of us actually have a social life” that startled a laugh from the boy “we’ll just have to find you one”

First period passed easily. Coach screaming answering and going on rants to tell them how worthless they were before giving them a motivational speech “Bilinski” he called as Stiles left his seat. 

“Coach” Stiles greeted as he stayed behind. 

“I expect to see you on the lacrosse field tomorrow after school for practice” he announced. 

Stiles paled, his mouth feeling dry “I-I don’t think that’s a good idea coach”

Coach rolled his eyes dramatically “it wasn’t a question!”

“Right, of course” he hurried from the room. 

The rest of the day passed without event and soon it was lunch, Stiles took one look at the crowded lunch room before groaning and resting his back against the wall, head rolling back into the dirty tiles. Honestly he wasn’t hungry but he knew he should at least each a slice of bread before taking his medication so he wouldn’t puke. 

Preparing himself Stiles stepped into the lunch room and quickly made his way towards the line, picking up and apple and paying before moving back towards the exit. A large hand took a soft hold of his elbow and the brown haired teen looked over his shoulder before relaxing. 

“Erica wants you to sit with us” Boyd stated giving Stiles a look he couldn’t read. 

“Right” Stiles followed the bigger teen back to the table at which Erica and another boy sat “hey” he uttered as he took his seat. 

“Thought you could make a run for it Batman?” Erica raised a well-cared for eyebrow and took a bite of her pudding. 

“I tried to” Stiles admitted biting into his apple and chewing, trying not to grimace at the taste. 

“Why is crazy Stilinski sitting at our table?” the curly haired blonde teen exclaimed. 

Stiles gaze darkened at the name “I escaped Eichen. Now I’m looking for someone to kill” he announced seriously, keeping eye contact as he took a furious bite of his apple.

Erica delivered a well-aimed punch to the blondes arm “shut up Isaac” 

“It’s true”

“I will seriously hurt you” Erica threated, growling under her breath. 

“Stop it” Boyd spoke up “Isaac you of all people know what name calling can do to a person, we’ve all experienced it so show some respect”

“Whatever” Isaac grouched, slouching in his seat.

Stiles finished his apple before searching through his bag pack for his bottle of pills, shaking two onto his palm before swallowing them dry. Looking up his seen all three teens staring at the bottle, their noses scrunched like they were smelling something dirty. 

Erica was the first to recover “so Stiles how about you come get Pizza with us after school?”

“I can’t, I’m meeting someone” he muttered, keeping all the details to himself. Stiles wondered if Derek expected him to find his house or if Derek was just planning to crawl  
through his window once again. The neighbours were going to start gossiping about the strange man climbing through the sheriff’s underage son’s window.

Erica nodded and Stiles assumed the girl thought he was visiting his guidance counsellor. The bell rang and Stiles waved to the trio before heading to his next class. 

Stiles found his feet trailing as he left school that day, his head feeling overwhelmed and his body exhausted from keeping up his guard all day. So when he spotted the Camaro parked beside his jeep, Derek Hale leaning against it he just blinked owlishly, unable to comprehend what he was witnessing. 

“Either get in or follow me” Derek grunted, moving back towards the driver’s seat. 

Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed before he gestured to his jeep “I’ll follow I guess”. Oh this was going to be fun, Stiles sighed. 

The jeep followed the Camaro at a slightly slower pace through the town before they came to the edge of Beacon Hills were abandoned apartment building stood tall. 

Derek had already disappeared up the stairs of one the buildings as Stiles scrambled from his jeep and ran to catch up “do you actually live here?” he questioned as Derek slid the loft door open. 

Derek grunted in reply but Stiles didn’t notice as his gaze was pulled to the middle of the room “that’s my evidence board” he pointed to said board, his mouth falling open in shock. 

“I gathered you didn’t want your dad to find it” Derek muttered. 

“So you broke into my room?” Derek just raised an eyebrow “Whatever, let’s get started”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! Remember to hit Kudos :)


	3. The Blame Game

Derek’s gaze followed Stiles as the younger man walked back and forth chewing on the lid of his maker, hands waving as he spoke out loud in order to organise his thoughts. 

They hadn’t come up with much. The time gap between the murders and the deputies finding Stiles was suspicious but the two couldn’t come up with an explanation. Stiles was adamant that there were two killers considering Laura’s wounds, Derek had nodded at his justification and tried to hold back the truth. 

Hunters had finished Laura off. In fact it was possible that Laura would have been alive still if the hunters hadn’t found them. 

“Damn it” Stiles hands shook as he slammed the board with his fist, head bowed. 

The book in Derek’s hands slammed shut as he stood “maybe we should take a break” 

“I’m fine” Stiles gritted out. 

“Obviously” Derek softly took the marker from his hand “let’s order pizza”

“I can cook” Stiles announced, moving towards the kitchen and hunting through the fridge and pulling ingredients out.

Derek wanted to argue but choose to take a seat at the island watching Stiles work, a calming silence between the duo. The door sliding open broke the tranquillity of the room, the clicking of heels approaching. 

“Der” The tall brunette smiled as she approached, red lip stick bright on her pale features “oh” she looked Stiles over “I didn’t know we had a guest” arms wrapped around Derek’s waist from behind. Derek couldn’t help but notice Stiles’ eyes dimming and how he looked away from the couple. 

“This is Stiles” he introduced “we’re working on a project”

“I can see that” the woman cast a displeased look towards the board “Hi Stiles, I’m Jennifer Blake” she kissed Derek’s cheek giving Stiles a knowing grin. 

Stiles watched the woman cuddle Derek and kiss him, a twisting feeling in his chest “Hey” he muttered, putting the finishing touches to the lasagne. A cold feeling washed over his skin which had him twitching, a humming sensation taking over his body.

“Ow” Stiles stuck his thumb in his mouth as he burnt it on the dish that was suddenly hotter. 

Derek sat up straighter “You okay?”

“Fine” Stiles pointed to the food “I didn’t know you were having company, I’ll leave you two to your date or whatever” he hurried towards the loft door. Cursing when it slid open quickly and he stumbled. 

The chatter from the other side of the door stopped as Stiles looked at the group “Stiles!” Erica exclaimed, a grin overtaking her features. 

“What are you doing here?” he quizzed, Isaac and Boyd standing behind her. 

“We could ask you the same” Isaac pushed past into the loft, pausing to look over the board before looking between Derek and Stiles “on second thought I guess we all know the answer” 

“Something smells good” Boyd carefully stepped past Erica heading towards the kitchen. 

Erica seemed to take pity on Stiles lost expression “Isaac lives here with Derek” she told him, linking their arms “Boyd and I just like to come over and crash the party” they moved back towards the kitchen. 

“I was just leaving” Stiles fidgeted, trying not to look at Derek and Jennifer. 

“You made food just to run off?” Isaac took a plate from the cupboard and filled it. 

Stiles scratched at his arms, the humming intensifying “yea” 

“Jennifer” Erica spat in greeting. 

“Erica” Jennifer replied, her tone just as cold. 

“You should stay Stiles” Erica took her own plate, handing one to Stiles “Derek doesn’t mind, do you Der?” Derek shrugged in reply. 

Stiles took a deep breath, he would rather do anything else but finally he nodded at Erica’s hopefulness “Okay, two secs” searching through his bag he pulled out his pills, swallowing two dry. 

Derek halted with the food half way to his mouth when he smelt the pills, sniffing in hopes of ridding the smell from his senses. Quickly he made eye contact with Boyd who nodded in confirmation. The pills contained wolfs bane. 

Stiles joined them at the island, taking small bites from his food in between pushing it around his plate while listening to the three teens interact, none of them trying to involve Jennifer in conversation. 

“So Stiles, I haven’t seen you around before?”

“I’ve been away” Stiles answered Jennifer, the humming sensation finally leaving his body. 

“Yes. It’s a shame about Scott. I was just wondering what you boys were doing in the preserve that night?” it sounded like a curious question but Stiles could detect the coldness. 

The fork dropped from his hand, the only sound the cracking of Erica’s plate which split down the middle. 

“Dude” Isaac breathed, even the dumbass looked scandalized. “I should go” the words sounded like they had been uttered by someone else. The air around him seemed to crackle with energy, Erica’s angry words being drowned out. Chest tight Stiles grabbed his bag pack, cursing as he hit his shin on the coffee table but not breaking his pace. 

“Laura Hale is missing”

“Derek Hale’s sister?”

“No my sister, yes Laura Hale dumbass!”

“So?”

“We’re going to find her” Stiles switched on his flashlight. 

“Is this some sort of plan to win over Derek?”

“Dude, we said we would never speak of Derek again” 

Scott gave Stiles a cheeky grin before grabbing his phone. 

“Stiles!” 

Stiles blinked trying to clear the tears. Derek Hale sat in the passenger seat of his jeep, wearing a worried frown, his brows drawn together. Those damn brows. 

“I’m f-fine” Stiles crocked. 

“Sure you are” Derek took hold of Stiles wrist setting his open palm over his own muscled chest “try to breath with me” he encouraged. 

He was touching Derek Hale and he couldn’t even appreciate it. Damn panic attacks. Slowly his breaths slowed and he softly pulled his hand back “thanks” he whispered, wiping at his nose. 

Derek took the keys from the floor were they had dropped and moved around the car from the passenger seat to the driver’s seat “move over, I’ll drive”

“Dude you don’t have to” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck but moved none the less. 

“Don’t call me dude” it was quiet after that, Stiles resting his forehead against the cold glass of the window in order to calm his nerves. When they pulled into the drive Stiles’ sighed at the lack of cars and lights surrounding the house. 

“How are you going to get home?”

“Jennifer can pick me up”

“Right” Stiles gnawed on his bottom lip “thanks, I guess”

“She didn’t mean anything by it” Derek spoke up softly trying to defend the woman. 

Stiles laughed darkly “Sure. Nobody ever means anything by it”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Derek narrowed his eyes at the teen who shook his head wearily with a dejected smile. 

“I know everyone blames me” Stiles whispered, it was an anxiety that had followed him since that night “after Scott was killed I heard what everyone said”

‘That boy has been nothing but trouble since his mother died’ 

‘He’s gone as crazy as his Mother’ 

‘Poor Scott, I heard Stiles dragged him into the woods that night’ 

Stiles knocked his head against the window lightly, playing with the hem of his jacket “My counsellor said it’s just how people grieve but I know they’re speaking the truth because it is my fault” he clenched his eyes shut “it’s my fault, I wish I had of died that night with them both” 

Stiles startled when a hand took hold of his wrist, and he loosened his grip where his finger nails left little crescents on his palm. 

“I don’t blame you” Derek waited until Stiles looked at him before speaking again, trying not to laugh at the shock on the younger man’s face “Laura was skilled Stiles and she was still killed. There were deputies all over the preserve that night, any one of them could have found Laura, but they didn’t, you did and because of that Laura didn’t die alone” Derek swallowed the lump in his throat and squeezed Stiles wrist briefly before pulling back. 

“If anything” Derek turned his gaze to the front window watching the cars on the street drive past “it’s my fault. Laura told me there was something wrong and I ignored her, I stayed in New York. If I had came back to Beacon Hills she wouldn’t have been alone, you and Scott wouldn’t have been in the preserve that night” feeling his eyes shifting he lowered his gaze to his lap. 

Hoping the man wouldn’t punch him Stiles reached out and took a hold of Derek’s hand but didn’t speak. Both of them would carry the guilt and no words would help the burden. 

At the touch Derek felt his wolf settle, startled at the reaction his gaze flickered over the younger man, the redness in his cheeks and the tear tracks on his cheeks reminding him so much of himself after he had lost his only remaining family. 

Pulling his hand back Derek coughed “We’ll go over the evidence again tomorrow at the loft” he climbed from the jeep. 

Stiles watched Derek disappear before climbing from the jeep and slowly making his way inside. Locking the door behind him he moved towards the kitchen and to the sink to get a drink to clear the lump in his throat. 

Stiles watched the back yard as he gulped the water down which was why he nearly did a spit take when he seen movement in the trees that grew at the back of the yard. Quickly putting the water down Stiles hurried to the back door. 

“Hello?” night was falling and an orange glow painted the sky as he scrutinised the trees, he could have sworn he had seen pale skin and flames dance in the trees “my dad’s the sheriff” he added as a threat. 

Nothing appeared. Stiles rubbed a hand through his hair with a sign, spinning on his heels he choked on his breath. 

The red scars stood out over the pale skin, the skin around the wounds risen making the nose disfigured. One of the scars had ran over the right eyes making it a bright red that seemed to bleed. The cloaked figure smiled, showing two rows of rotten teeth. 

Stiles screamed. 

The scream was cut off as Stiles was thrown through the air. He grunted as his back impacted with the decking at the back door, he quickly scrambled to his feet with the help of the railing. 

The figure seemed to move with inhuman speed as it moved towards the brown haired boy and wrapped a hand around his throat. 

“You are a smart one” it spoke. 

Stiles clutched the hands around his throat, trying to pull them off “what the hell are you?” 

“You already know what I am Stiles or what I will be” it chuckled, the sound dark and demented. 

“Darach” Stiles tried to lean back but the wooden pillar that held up the decking roof stopped him. 

“So smart” it crooned “you were going to be my third virgin Stiles so imagine my surprise when I felt the power humming under your skin”

“So you aren’t going to kill me” Stiles breathed lightly through his nose “I can change the whole virgin thing if you give me 24 hours” 

“Oh I’m going to kill you” the hands fell away and Stiles hunched over to gulp in breath, he only had seconds before a thick piece of wire wrapped around his throat from the back. 

“Nahg” frantically the teen tried to remove the wire from his throat. 

“Don’t worry” the voice droned in his ear from behind “I’ll take good care of Derek” 

“No” black spots danced in front of his vision and it felt as if a hammer was hitting the inside of his skull but Stiles could do nothing to protect himself. Or Derek. This thing was going to go after Derek. 

With the last of his breath Stiles screamed. The pressure in his head becoming too much as the blackness took over. His last thought was for his dad and Melissa who would find the body of their last child on their decking, head running freely from a head wound and slit throat.  
....................

Derek was half way back to the loft when he heard Stiles scream, he span on his heels and ran. The second scream sounded so much more desperate that Derek felt himself shift, his wolf pushing his body to go faster. 

The beast behind Stiles had a thick wire around the teen’s pale, mole spotted neck. Derek had just reached the house when Stiles’ eyes rolled back in his skull and he slumped, becoming a dead weight hanging by the throat. 

Derek roared letting his Alpha wolf take over as he lunged at the threat. The beast snarled before disappearing in a wave of flames. Diverting his attention he used his claws to slice the wire and lower Stiles to the ground, carefully putting the teens head in his lap. 

“Stiles” the man massaged the redness of his throat but pulled his hands back at the wince, instead pulling Stiles’ phone from his pocket and calling 911 “come on Stiles” Derek shook the boys shoulder. 

The dark haired wolf didn’t allow the operator to speak before he demanded “I need an ambulance at the Sheriffs house, his son has been straggled”

“Ok sir, remain calm, is the patient breathing?” the woman tried to keep her voice calm as she typed and called for someone to inform the sheriff. 

Derek closed his eyes to listen to the teen’s heartbeat “he’s breathing, it’s slower than normal” he informed, running his hand over Stiles forehead “he’s freezing” he shrugged his leather jacket off and settled it around him. 

Stiles eyes fluttered behind closed lids, a low moan escaping his chapped lips. 

“Come on Stiles” Derek prompted. 

“The ambulance is 5 minutes away sir, try to keep the patient calm” 

“I’m hanging up” Derek grunted doing just that and diverting all his attention to the boy lay in front of him. 

“’erek” Stiles honey coloured orbs blinked owlishly up at the older man, a groan escaping at the pain in his throat. 

Derek nodded curtly “Don’t speak, I’ve got you. Do you remember what happened?”

Stiles bottom lip wobbled dangerously “’lease tell me you seen it” he whispered “m’not crazy” 

“You’re not crazy” Derek reassured, running a hand through Stiles sweaty brown locks “you’ve never been crazy”. 

Skidding tires could be heard from the front of the house “Stiles!” the Sheriff called as he rushed through the house before falling through the back door, landing on his knees beside his son. Running hands over his body but never touching “Son” wetness glazed his eyes as he seen the marks on his son’s throat. 

Stiles frantically reached his hand to his dad, sighing in content when his father took a hold of his hand tightly. 

“What happened?” The sheriff demanded, focusing on Derek. 

“I left my phone in Stiles jeep, I heard him scream” the sound of the ambulance arriving broke his story and Derek moved back as the EMT’s moved around Stiles. He watched until Stiles was safely in the ambulance before heaving a breath. 

His wolf growled at him to follow their boy, to protect him. Derek shook his head to clear those thoughts, Stiles wasn’t his to have.  
.............................

Waking up in Eichen had always left his body feeling tired and heavy but after a night in his own bed Stiles had hoped that feeling would leave. His stiff joints and the soreness radiating through him told a different story. 

With a grunt Stiles shifted, his eyes flickering open before closing at the harsh light “Stiles, honey can you open your eyes?” he twitched in annoyance but did as the voice asked. 

Melissa leant over him, her serious face on “I didn’t break it” Stiles defended himself before the woman could speak, wincing at the strain on his throat. The memories came rushing back and Stiles gasped, the sheets under his hands bunched in his grip. 

The curly haired woman shook her head “how are you feeling?” she moved a light in front of his eyes making his head spin. 

“Like a popped balloon” he complained, holding still as she felt his pulse “how did I get here?”

“Derek Hale. You’re lucky he came back for his phone” Melissa sat at the edge of the bed, keeping a hold of his hand in order to reassure herself “There’s no serious damage, those vocal cords are going to ache for a while but the doctor has recommended plenty of water and to refrain from talking as much as possible”

“He’s asking for the impossible” Stiles quipped. 

“I know. Your father’s in the waiting room, I’ll let him in” she patted his hand before standing. 

It was seconds before the Sheriff entered the room. Stiles took in his Dads appearance while chewing on his lip, his hair was wild on the top of his head, his uniform crinkled “Stiles” the sheriff breathed like a weight had been lifted from his chest. 

“Hey Dad” Stiles greeted watching his Dad take the empty seat at his bedside “I’m alright” the sheriff nodded but his eyes seemed to settle on his neck “what happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I do. I was attacked but I can’t remember by who. Did Derek tell you anything?” he lied, keeping eye contact and his pulse even.

The sheriff ran a hand over his uniform before putting on his authority voice “Derek heard you scream and ran towards the back yard. He says the person attacking you ran before he could get a proper look and his attention turned to you straight away when he seen the wire wrapped around your throat. He called an ambulance” the sheriff waved a hand around the room “and here we are” 

Stiles hummed, he didn’t remember Derek being there but he defiantly remembered the monster that had appeared to kill him.

“He’s here if you want to see him” 

He startled at that, confused to why Derek would stick around for him “sure” he agreed. 

Derek looked uncomfortable when he appeared in the doorway, moving inside the room but not taking a seat. The sheriff looked between the two before fighting down a smile “I need to get back to work kiddo but Melissa is here if you need anything. Love you kid”

“Love you” Stiles called after his father before focusing on the blanket under his hands, fidgeting with a loose thread “I guess I owe you a thanks so thanks” he paused “you didn’t leave your phone in my car”

Derek moved to the empty seat at his bedside “I didn’t” he agreed. 

“Did you see it?” 

“I did”

Stiles laughed, the fear of being accused of hallucinating again had been sitting on his chest, making his breaths uneven and his heart ache “do you believe me now?”

“I’ve always believed you Stiles” Derek told him seriously, running a hand over his scruff he sighed “Werewolves are real” 

His breath froze “if you’re fucking with me Derek I swear” tears threatened to escape, waiting for the man to laugh in his face and call him crazy like everyone else. 

Stiles watched as Derek twisted his head awkwardly before he tilted his head up. Stiles jumped from his resting position until his back was straight, mouth hanging open in shook. 

Blood red eyes stood out against tanned skin, fluffy side burns framed pointy ears “where did your eyebrows go?” Stiles questioned. Derek cocked his head to the side before smirking, sharp fangs being shown. 

Werewolves were real. Werewolves were real. The words echoed in his head, reaching out a hand Stiles ran his fingertips along the side burns. It should have terrified him, a werewolf had killed his best friend but this was Derek. 

The same Derek he had kicked in the shin at the age of 5 because the older boy had made Cora cry. The same Derek who had told Jackson off for calling him names. The same Derek who had told him the truth. 

Stiles chuckled, leaning back in the bed and running a hand through his messy locks “I was right” he set his jaw “tell me everything”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! For any new readers please hit the kudos button if you're enjoying the story :)


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles absently tapped the top of his pen off his textbook, the voice of Mr Harris drifting around him as he focused his sights on Jackson. Jackson who was a god damn werewolf. Stiles had confidently told Derek he was insane after he had revealed Jackson was in fact one of his Betas. 

“You do remember he's a complete bully” 

“He's changed” 

“No he hasn't” 

“Shut up Stiles” 

Yawning Stiles pressed the palm of his hands to his eyes which were rimmed red from the lack of sleep. He had told his dad and Melissa that he couldn't sleep right in the hospital but the fact was stiles had been awake the past two nights reading the bestiary that Derek had provided after he had become annoyed with all the questions.

Dully he noted Mr Harris had started on a rant. Cocking his head to the side Stiles tried to imagine the beta with scales and a tail. 

As if sensing his audience Jackson looked over his shoulder with a glare, baring his teeth in a silent growl.

Stiles smirked in reply “bad doggy” he muttered under his breath, taking glee from the brief flash of icy blue that followed. 

“Would you like to share what you find so amusing with the rest of the class Mr Stilinski?” Mr Harris broke through his glee. Heads swirled to focus on him, most doing a double take when they noticed the patch work of bruising on his neck. 

Stiles sank in his seat, the pen tapping quicker on his book in his nerves. Swallowing thickly he pushed out a “no sir” cursing inwardly at the slight break in his voice. 

Jackson snorted at the break in his voice. Stiles shot him a glare. 

Harris was back on a rant and Stiles tried to focus but his mind was pulled elsewhere. 

Pieces of the murder were starting to become clear. Laura had been killed by hunters, this Derek was confident off. 

“I wouldn’t have gained the Alpha power otherwise, another wolf would have taken the Alpha power” 

But other details were becoming more complicated. Not only had the werewolf killer left Stiles alive but had left Laura alive as well, only killing Scott. It didn’t make sense, there was no pattern. Derek had told him to focus on finding the Darach. 

Following the others out of the classroom Stiles ambled towards the canteen. The hand gripping his shirt and pulling him towards the locker room had him flailing, biting his lip to hold in a squeak of surprise. 

“Damn it Jackson” Stiles pushed the hand away and straightened his top, taking a step away from the light haired teen “could you guys wear bells?”

“Funny Stilinski” Jackson snarled “what the hell did Hale tell you and don’t lie to me” he interrupted “I can hear your heartbeat in case he didn’t inform you of that little detail”

“He didn’t actually” Stile put a hand over his heart, opening his mouth to question it. His hands flew up in surrender at the growl “jeez ok, Derek told me you were part of the pack. You and Lydia. You’re a werewolf but a former Kanima and Lydia is a banshee” he rattled off. 

Jackson snorted “I may be Derek’s beta but Lydia and I are not part of his stupid rag tag pack. I don’t have an Alpha” his eyes flashed. 

Stiles shrugged “whatever” he had bigger things to worry about than Jackson’s little temper tantrum. 

“Jackson” Isaac announced from the doorway, casting a nervous look between the human and wolf. 

“Nice talk” Stiles pushed past the bigger teen and moved towards Isaac, taking hold of Isaac’s arm and pulling him along in hopes Jackson would leave him alone. Isaac cast a look towards Stiles tight grip but decided to ignore it. 

Falling into the seat beside Erica he finally let his grip fall “Do all werewolves have temper problems?”

Erica let out a gleeful laugh “Pretty much but we learn to control it. It’s good to have you in the know Batman” she commented with a soft smile. 

“It’s good to know I’m not crazy”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far” Isaac drawled, smirking at the scowl Stiles sent his way. 

Boyd shook his head “how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine” fidgeting through his bag Stiles pulled a flash from his bag pack and took a sip of the soup inside, the warmth soothing his swollen throat. 

“You’re coming to Derek’s after school, right? Pack meeting to go over what you’ve found out about the Darach” Erica took a sip of Boyd’s drink before kissing his cheek. 

Stiles nodded “does that mean Lydia and Jackson will be there?”

“They don’t really come to Pack meetings” Erica rolled her eyes. 

“Actually” Lydia sat at the edge of the table all eyes swirling to her as she ran a hand over her skirt “I’m sick of finding bodies” Jackson fell into the seat beside Isaac “I have a higher IQ than all of you, if you stand any chance of beating this thing you’ll need my help” she confidently told the table. 

“Ok Princess” Erica snorted. 

“Great” Stiles spoke over Lydia before she could make a snarky response “I for one want this thing off the streets” and all gazes turned to his throat except for Isaac who was looking at Jackson as if he had grown another head. 

“Problem?” Jackson gritted out. 

“The last time we were in the same vicinity you tried to kill me” Isaac commented, lips pursed in thought “sorry if I’m a bit uneasy” 

“I can still try to kill you” Jackson grunted taking a bite of his apple, fangs showing briefly. 

“It’s great to see everyone bonding”

“Shut up Stilinski” 

…………..

“Stilinski!” Stiles cursed trying to dodge around Coach as the man approached “don’t walk away from me Stilinski!” he marched forward. 

Sighing Stiles waited for the man to catch up “Coach” he greeted. 

“You weren’t at practise!” Coach waved his hands around, a few students dodging in order to avoid being hit. 

“I was in hospital” Stiles gestured to his neck “I don’t think I should be trying out anyway, Scott was the one that wanted to be on the lacrosse team” the teen had told Stiles all summer that he was going to make first line. 

“If you aren’t at practise I swear I will hunt you down”

“I’ll make sure he gets there Coach” Isaac slung an arm around Stiles shoulder and steered them towards the blue jeep “You can drive us to Derek’s” Isaac took his arm back and headed to Erica and Boyd who stood by the jeep. 

“Sure” Erica and Isaac had a brief spat over who would sit in the front, Erica winning when Isaac pointed out her and Boyd could make out on the backseat “no making out” Stiles stared them down in the mirror.

“You’re no fun Batman” Erica pouted, arms crossing her chest. The short drive passed in small chatter, Stiles drifting as he thought about the information he had found on the Darach. 

Isaac and Boyd hurried into the loft when they pulled up but Erica hung back “is Jennifer going to be here?” he questioned. 

Settling a hand on his should Erica nodded “most likely, I hate her too” 

“I don’t hate her”

“No you just love Derek”

Flushing Stiles shook his head “I don’t love Derek, oh god can he hear us?” 

Laughing Erica gave an evil grin “come on Batman” as they jumped out Jackson pulled up beside them, both he and Lydia gracefully exiting before following. The click of Lydia’s heels the only sound in the hallway. 

Derek glanced up when the four teenagers entered the loft, orbs lingering on Lydia and Jackson but deciding against questioning it. 

Jennifer eyed the two new teens with disinterest “Lydia, Jackson” Lydia nodded in reply before moving to the board. Jackson fell onto the couch with a groan. “I’ll be off then” she   
stood, kissing Derek sweetly before striding out the door. 

“What have you got Stiles?” 

“Right” shaking himself he pulled pages from his bag and handed them over to the Alpha “I couldn’t find much. A Darach is basically a druid, one that’s turned away from their life oath of keeping the balance”

“So they’re preforming rituals to increase their power” Lydia added. 

Stiles nodded curtly, sitting down on the edge of the couch beside Derek “I can across a diagram” he took one of the papers from Derek and lay it on the coffee table. Everyone shuffled forward to read the words. 

“Virgins” Erica spoke. 

“Warriors” Isaac read the next. 

“Healers” Boyd squinted down at the words. 

“And philosophers” Stiles finished “one’s missing” he pointed to the empty space on the diagram “there were already 2 deaths, both virgins we can assume. I was the third” his hand ran lightly over the bruises, cringing he let his hand drop. 

“At least everyone else here is safe” Jackson snickered. 

Lydia cast him a disappointed look before focusing back on the paper “we can’t protect every virgin”

“No we can’t” Derek agreed “so we need to find a way to stop this thing. Did you find anything on how to stop it?”

Stiles pulled at the hem of his top as Derek turned to him, eyebrows furrowed in worry “the Darach uses glamour to change their appearance so they appear human. Mistletoe will reveal their true form but apart from that I don’t know how to stop them”

“It could be anyone” Isaac leant back on his seat, biting his nails in nerves, Stiles nodded in agreement. 

“So what we start throwing Mistletoe at people?” Erica raised an eyebrow “It’s not really a plan”

“Mistletoe can poison humans” Stiles muttered, falling back in the seat and letting his head rest on the back of the couch, eyes shutting. 

There was a brief pause “then what the hell do we do? Wait for it to turn and kill it. More people could be dead by then” Jackson spoke up, for once sounding worried about the situation. 

“More people are going to die” Lydia told them a faraway look over taking her features before her gaze focused on Stiles. 

Feeling the gaze Stiles straightened, twitching under the intense stare “it didn’t kill me” 

“No” 

“Okayyy” Stiles dragged the word out “I don’t know about you but I’m famished, any chance of getting some pizza” Derek gave him an odd look but stood to place an order “great, got any movies Isaac?”

“Sure” Isaac took the remote and changed the channel until the Netflix screen appeared. It took them 15 minutes to pick a movie, finally deciding on Moana.

“It’s not too serious” Erica argued with Isaac when the taller boy glared. The loft door was knocked shortly after and Derek moved to collect the pizzas before setting them on the coffee table to allow everyone to reach for a slice. 

Playing with the crust as he listened to the movie in disinterest Stiles stood from his spot beside Derek and headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. His skin began to buzz lightly and he set the glass down harshly so the shaking in his hand wasn’t obvious. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Damn it” Stiles hand went to his heart when it jumped “seriously you guys need bells” the unimpressed look from Derek had him shrugging “I’m fine”

“I can hear when you lie” 

Stiles gave a small smile “it’s a lot to take in” he leant his back against the counter “it’s good knowing I was right but I guess in some ways it’s worse” 

“Why?”

“Because nobody will ever know the truth” Stiles bite his lip “it doesn’t change the fact that people still think I’m crazy” he gave a huff of laughter “it’s stupid”

“It’s not” Derek moved so he was leaning against the counter beside him “I know the truth. I don’t think you’re crazy…well no more crazy than the 7 year old who jumped out of the tree house you and Cora built” 

A startled laugh escaped Stiles “you remember that?”

“I had to stop Cora from throwing herself after you” Derek snorted, a small smile taking over his normally stoic features. 

“You dared me” Stiles pulled at the thread in his cuff until a third hole appeared and he popped his thumb through.

“I know, my mom grounded me when Cora told her” the sound of the movie and Erica and Jackson arguing filled the kitchen “I guess I forgot you were human sometimes, you always acted so much stronger” 

The ringing off his phone broke the comfortable silence between the human and werewolf “Dad”

“Stiles, where are you?”

“I’m with Isaac Lahey” 

“You need to come home son” the Sheriff sounded as if he was in pain. 

“Dad, what’s wrong?” Stiles moved away from the contour, both hands clutching the phone to his ear. 

Stiles heard the man shift around before the sound of Parrish speaking came through the speaker “Son. I’m so sorry. Heather was found dead, it seems like her injuries were similar to your own” 

Palms sweating and hands shaking Stiles squeezed his honey orbs shut and bit his lip until he tasted blood. The hand on his shoulder did nothing to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plan is to update once a week! Hit that Kudos button or leave a comment.


	5. Three is a pattern

Stiles didn’t pause as he moved through the front door, the two girls following behind him at a leisurely pace. The sound of children shouting and chatter filled the hallway and Stiles felt the tenseness melt away as he shut his eyes and just listened.

The Hale house was a second home, an escape when his mother had become ill, and a safe space when his father had hit the bottle.

The 9-year-old moved towards the study and smirked when he seen Derek lounging at the desk, twirling a pen in his hand “Hi Der” he greeted.

Derek span the chair to face the dark haired boy “Stiles, who else is here?” his nose twitched like he was smelling something bad.

“Cora and I made a new friend, we’re working on our Science project together, Peter said he would help us but I’m pretty sure he wants us to blow something up which Ms Drew would not like”

“We need the study Derek” Cora ordered as she interrupted Stiles ramble, and dumped her bag on one of the couches. The small blonde girl followed her quietly, waving at Derek in greeting who in return gave her a disinterest stare.

“This is Heather” Stiles introduced “she’s super awesome and smart, nearly as smart as Lydia!” the blonde blushed at the compliment and gave Stiles a shy smile.

“Stop making heart eyes at each other” Cora did the typical Hale eye roll before shaking her head at Derek “Mom said we could use this room, out”

“Whatever” Derek grabbed his bag before moving towards the door, running a hand through Stiles locks as he passed, ignoring the complaints.

The three had been good friends by the end of the project, Heather joining Cora and Stiles at the weekly movie nights most weeks. When the Hale house had burnt Heather had cried on Stiles shoulder.

Something had called to him, had told him he needed to get to the Hale house, that he needed to help. Dragging Heather they had raced towards the house on their bikes in time to see the fire trucks arrive.

Phantom screams echoed in his head and Stiles felt something inside him break as he watched paramedics pull Peter Hale from the blood bath, his skin melted and hair gone.

Stiles had lost his two best friend that night. Heather had moved away with her family, everything in Beacon Hills reminding her of that night and worsening the nightmares that plagued her.

Stiles had turned to Scott for comfort, the boys spending all their free time together until the McCall house became his new safe haven.

When High School started Heather’s family had moved back to Beacon Hills to be with family.

She should have stayed away.

“Stiles!” Lydia snapped at him in a harsh whisper. Stiles turned to the red head before glancing around, he paused when the face of Jennifer Blake looked back at him from the front of the classroom.

“Well Mr Stilinski?” Jennifer raised a perfect eyebrow, a dark glint in her gaze.

“Um” Stiles murmured.

“Shakespeare” Lydia answered confidently, flipping her strawberry locks over her shoulder.

“Very good Miss Martin” Jennifer praised “you need to pay more attention to what’s around you Mr Stilinski” he narrowed his eyes at her tone but nodded curtly.

Ignoring the look bordering on concern from Lydia he rubbed a hand over his face as Ms Blake droned on. The morning had passed in a blur, so much so that he hadn’t even seen Blake when he entered the room. He scowled, with the Darach that kind of carelessness could get him killed.

At the hum from Lydia he sighed and directed his focus to the girl, his gaze settling on the bandage on her leg “what happened?”

“What?”

“Your leg?”

“Oh Prada bit me”

“Your dog?”

“No my designer handbag” at his flat stare she rolled her eyes “yes, my dog”

“Has it ever bit you before?” she shook her head with a small sound “animal’s start acting weird before an earthquake” he sat forward in his seat to whisper “they can sense danger”

“So my dog is trying to tell me there’s an earthquake coming” Lydia raised an unimpressed eyebrow “I don’t think you got enough sleep, it’s just a dog bite Stiles”

Stiles flinched when the crow hit the window with such force blood splattered. Some people in the class squeaked in disgust and surprise. Stiles’ eyes widened in horror when a black cloud fell over the window, casting the classroom in darkness.

The click clack of heels moving towards him had him contemplating the teacher who didn’t seem too concerned with what was about to happen. The birds hit the window like an explosion. Glass shattered as Stiles threw himself at Lydia, draping his body over the girl as the glass sliced into his skin.

Screams followed. Bodies hitting the ground and desperate cries had Stiles squeezing his eyes shut and holding Lydia close in order to protect her. Something inside him telling him to protect at all costs. His skin hummed as the birds suddenly stopped, falling to the ground, dead.

Lydia shuffled from under his body, her fingers twitching towards his face “Stiles, you’re bleeding” she whispered before regarding the room with terror, her eyes glazing.

“Hey” Stiles squeezed her hand in comfort “it’s alright, everyone’s alive” he reassured, receiving a shaking nod. Standing he wobbled before setting a hand on the desk to steady himself.

Students around him cried, blood splatters on clothing and skin alike but his eyes fixed on their teacher. Blake stood in the middle of the room observing and for a second Stiles could have sworn he seen her eyes flash before tears swelled in her orbs.

Stiles sat on top of his desk, blinking when the Sheriff appeared in front of him “you okay?”

“Fine” Stiles waved his hand about “any idea what this was about?”

“I don’t know” the sheriff heaved a breath “I don’t know half of what’s happening in this town at the moment” he muttered.

Stiles gut churned, wishing he could explain it all, wishing he could make the stress lines on his dads face disappear “you’ll figure it out Dad” he swallowed thickly.

“You should head home, let Melissa take a look at that head wound” The sheriff took a hold of his son’s chin to examine the wound.

“Finstock is threatening me to try out for Lacrosse after school, I’ll be fine”

“Lacrosse? That’s great son” the proud smile on his Dad’s face had Stiles stomach twisting in knots “I’ll see you for dinner then, be safe”

“Bye Dad” waiting for the man to move away Stiles pulled out his phone.

_Stiles 1:19pm: Alfred Hitchcock just totally used my classroom as a film set._

**Sourwolf 1:19pm: How did you get my number**

_Stiles 1:19pm: come on Sourwolf, you know better than to ask_

**Sourwolf 1:20pm: Jennifer told me**

_Stiles 1:21pm: Prada bit Lydia_

_Stiles 1:21pm: I think the animals can sense that something big is coming_

_Stiles 1:22pm: the birds also created a mass sacrifice_

**Sourwolf 1:22pm: you think the Darach made them kill themselves**

_Stiles 1:23pm: Yes_

**Sourwolf 1:23pm: Why target your classroom?**

_Stiles 1:24pm: Do you think it’s still targeting me?_

There was no reply from Derek.

“Shit” Stiles cursed under his breath before grabbing his bag and moving to his next class, waving at Lydia as he went. Isaac and Jackson were in his next class, Isaac giving him a concerned look at the dried blood on his face.

“Why did Derek tell us to keep an eye on you?” he questioned as Stiles took a seat beside him.

Stiles bit the sleeve of his hoodie “because he’s a big softie at heart” he muttered under his breath, the curly haired Werewolf snorted “Its fine” the dark haired boy dismissed the worry “nothing to worry about” he smiled.

……..

Derek gazed at the final text in worry, a growl ripping free when he realised Stiles was in trouble. Jennifer had messaged him in panic to tell him what had happened, he had tried to calm the woman but when Stiles had texted his attention had been pulled.

Moving to his contacts Derek’s thumb hovered over the one number he had wished he would never have to use but the Darach was targeting Stiles. Stiles who had been his little sister’s best friend, Stiles who had basically been pack since the age of 4.

The phone rang, Derek’s heart clenching and a sweat breaking out on his brow.

“Hale”

“I need your help” 

……..

The lacrosse gear felt restricting on his body, the helmet seeming to box him in. It reminded him off the nights he would gaze out of his bared window in Eichen House staring at the moon like it was the cause of all his problems.

“Stilinski, move your useless ass!” the coach roared from the side of the pitch.

Stiles stared down at his stick in disdain before moving closer into the action. being sure to avoid Jackson, he knew the jackass would take any opportunity to knock him on his ass.

Isaac was at his side, the taller looking reluctant to shoulder into anyone for the ball although he caught it when it came his way, throwing it back to a team mate in a perfect arch.

“I hate this” Stiles breathed, grip on the stick tightening “this was Scott’s thing, not mine” he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I get it, my brother was on the swim team and I can’t even look at a pool anymore” Isaac replied, swinging the stick in his palms “so why don’t you do it for Scott? Forget about why you hate it and instead why Scott loved it so much”

Hearing his names uttered by someone sent a pang to Stiles heart, he regarded Isaac with a look of contemplation before he moved forward on the field. All sound seemed to disappear around him and all Stiles could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat, beating calmly.

It was a surreal feeling, Stiles felt like he was watching his body from afar he dodged around the team, flipping those who dared run at him as he headed for the goal.

Jackson was the only issue. The Werewolf stood like a brick wall between Stiles and the goal, the goalie looking annoyed that Jackson felt the need to protect the net.

Stiles smirked, feigning left Stiles span on his heels and flung the ball towards the right side of the net. The stick seemed to burn into his gloves and Stiles could have sworn he heard the air around him buzz.

Danny stared at his empty stick in shock before his wide eyed gaze turned to Stiles. The field was silent until Coach broke it “Good Stilinski! Ok shows over, I need a drink after that adrenaline rush!” he stalked from the group, most kids heading back to the lockers.

“Way to go Stilinski!” Isaac slapped him on the shoulder, Stiles stumbling slightly at the strength behind it.

“Yea that was a great shot Stiles” Danny praised, helmet under his arm to show his dimpled smile.

Flushing at the praise he rubbed the back of his neck “it was nothing”

“You’re right, it was nothing” Stiles stumbled again as Jackson shouldered him, Danny shaking his head but following his friend with a friendly bye to the two teens.

“Derek wants me to ride with you to your house, I’ll meet you in the locker room” Isaac called over his shoulder as he sauntered from the field.

Stiles watched him go before dropping the vibrating stick and looking down at his gloves that had burn marks on the palms “what the hell” he muttered.

“Good shot” Stiles flailed at the new voice, hiding his hands behind his back. Jennifer Blake stood by the net, rolling the lacrosse ball in her hands, eyes focused on the burnt hole in the net.

Swallowing thickly Stiles shrugged “I got a lucky shot”

“Lucky” Jennifer uttered so softly Stiles nearly missed it “tell me Stiles” she spoke up “how does Derek feel about your little crush?” Stiles felt like his body had been set on fire as she moved closer to him.

Opening his mouth to deny the words Stiles winced at the nails that took hold of his chin “you allowed his sister to be murdered Stiles, do you really think he would want you? He’s helping you to find Laura’s killer. Not because he cares about you and you’ll stay away from him” the ball was dropped at his feet “for Derek’s benefit of course, good luck on your first game Mr Stilinski”

“Stilinski let’s go!” Isaac cried from the bleachers, impatiently tapping his foot and arms crossed.

“Right” Stiles shook his head to clear the fog. Body feeling sluggish Stiles took a step and stumbled, cursing under his breath at his clumsiness he moved quickly to the locker room to grab his bag and drop the gloves in the bin.

There was something wrong with Jennifer, she had brought up the murder of Laura and Scott in front of both Derek and Stiles, the birds had attacked her classroom and Stiles was sure he had just been threatened.

One was an incident, two was a coincidence and three was a pattern.

The car was silent on the drive, Stiles too caught up in his thoughts to acknowledge the concerned looks he was getting from the taller teen.

Isaac straightening as he took a step towards the loft had Stiles on high alert “Isaac” he uttered at the golden eyes searching the building.

“Hunters” Isaac growled out between fangs, running towards the doors.

Reaching into the jeep he grabbed his bat before chasing the teen. Stiles was panting as he reached the floor, the growls emitting from Isaac pushing him to run faster. Bat held tightly he stepped up beside Isaac who put an arm up to stop him stepping forward.

“Isaac” Derek stood in the middle of the loft, flashing his eyes at his Beta who whined before standing down “Chris is here to help, he won’t hurt us” he said in such a soft voice Stiles stared, he hadn’t heard that tone since his mother had died.

“Why the hell do you have a bat?” Erica pipped up from behind her Alpha, a giggle in her voice.

Dropping the bat from his defensive position Stiles shrugged “it was a good weapon before I knew Werewolves existed” he defended his decision. The man standing beside Derek had a salt and pepper bread, his hair receding and wrinkles that shouldn’t exist decorating his face.

A woman also stood behind the duo, her dark locks curling around her porcelain skin and perfect cupid bow lips. Her eyes spoke of a danger that hid behind the innocent look.

“Stiles this is Chris and Allison Argent”

**“An Argent. You let an Argent back into our territory!”** the words of the memory seemed to echo around his head and Stiles only had time to whimper before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late, I was busy having my heart broken *sigh* 
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and comments!
> 
> If your just joining the story please hit the kudos button or leave a comment x


	6. I have never

_No words were exchanged but the air was still filled with sound. The snapping of twigs under their heavy footprints, the crunching of the leaves, the birds, the insects, the faint barking of the police dogs. A howl._

_“What the hell was that?” Scott whispered frantically to his friend._

_Stiles froze, his mouth opening but for once the words seemed to have been frozen on his tongue. The howl felt familiar in some way, like it was calling to him through the air, begging him to follow._

_“Was that a wolf?” and the squeak in Scott’s voice was undeniable._

_“There are no wolves in California” he moved towards the sound._

Stiles frantically tried to blink the dark spots from his sight, vaguely he was aware of hands on his shoulders, holding him down. The world around him was muted and with a whimper he pressed his palms to his ears, attempting to stop the ringing.

Minutes passed before he was able to make out the voices above him “oh this is pure gold” a smug voice laughed.

“Shuddup” Stiles muttered at the same time Derek growled at his Beta.

“Don’t move” the Alpha ordered.

“M’fine” Stiles pushed the hands from his shoulders and stumbled to his feet “Argent” he whispered in shock.

“Are you ok?” Allison questioned, her eyebrows furrowed. Stiles stared blankly back at the teen. Had her family had a hand in killing Scott? The name Argent had been mentioned that night but Stiles just couldn’t remember who had spoken the words or why.

Cautiously Chris spoke up “Hale has asked me to train you, he thinks the Darrach may be targeting you” he eyed the bruises on the boys throat.

Snapping his gaze from the teen to the older man Stiles took a step back without thought “train me?”

“They’re werewolf hunters” Erica growled out, snapping her fangs in agitation “they’ll kill Stiles the first chance they get” she argued with Derek.

“We have a code” Allison argued in a calm tone, it was an argument they had often over the last few months, since Gerard had stepped down from power.

“Hunters” Stiles repeated. The world seemed to mute, the floor seeming to fall from under him and for a moment Stiles thought he would faint again. A hand on his shoulder pulled him back to the present.

“You ok?” Derek’s lips were parted in worry showing those adorable bunny teeth. The bunny teeth Derek had tried so hard to hide when he was a teenager after Cora and Laura had started calling him Bunny.

_“I like your teeth” 8-year-old Stiles had announced, pouting at the laugh from Laura “plus bunnies are cute, ohhh can we go look for bunnies?” he rushed towards Laura excitement in his big honey orbs._

_“Sure Squirt” she had agreed easily, still giggling at the blush on Derek’s cheekbones._

“Stiles” Derek repeated more urgently.

Grabbing his bag pack Stiles backed away from the room “fine” he muttered “just remembered I had stuff to do, lots of homework, lots of assignments you know” he babbled “training, huh, sounds good maybe some other time” he ran.

……………..

Fingers furiously moving across the key bored Stiles honey orbs scanned the page before he spun the computer chair towards the printer and grabbed the page. Standing the page hovered over his bedroom wall, grabbing a piece of red string and a pin he stuck it to the growing pile of paper.

Melissa sucked in a breath when she stood in the doorway. Her tired gaze was pulled towards the wall before she focused on the teenage boy hunched over the laptop, locks wild on top of his head and smudges of darkness shadowing his once bright gaze.

“Stiles”

“I know, I know what you’re going to say but I’m on to something Melissa!” Stiles gestured frantically to the wall “Argent. I’ve traced it back to 1764 and get this, the 1760’s is the first sighting of a werewolf in history, I mean I’m sure they were around before that but” the laptop slammed shut.

Pulling his hands protectively to his body Stiles swallowed thickly before looking up from the closed screen “Argent” he repeated “it would make sense, they’re werewolf hunters, Laura was a werewolf” standing he stood in front of the papers to ignore the teary stare.

“When was the last time you took your medication?” Melissa attempted to keep her voice stern but the words shook slightly.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his nails into his palm “I’ve been taking it” he lied. The truth was ever since he had stopped taking the medication, after Derek admitted the truth, the world felt so much clearer. His limbs didn’t feel like he was moving in slow motion, like a piece of him was still stuck in Eichen.

“Give me the bottle Stiles” when Stiles made no move she grabbed the bag from beside his chair, emptying the contents onto the desk before the little yellow pill bottle fell out, the pills inside rattling loudly in the silence.

“Melissa”

“No” Melissa shook her head, hand covering her mouth briefly to keep in her cries. Stiles turned to contemplate the woman, she could see no regret on his features only cold determination.

“I’m not crazy” the words were spat in a tone Stiles had never used on the woman he seen as a second mother. The same woman who had held him after his mother had died, the same woman who had held him in the hospital after the Hale fire, the same woman who had treated him like nothing but her own son.

The tears fell over and Melissa hid her face in her hands “Stiles, please. You need to take your medication, if your father finds out about this” she waved her hand around the room “he’ll send you straight back to Eichen” his figure tensed at the words “I can’t lose the only son I have left” she sobbed.

Stiles broke. Letting his body go slack he took the pill bottle from the woman’s tight grip and swallowed two of the pills, his stomach tightening and hands shaking. Melissa had lost everything because of him, if she wanted him to take the damn pills then he would take the damn pills, screw how they made him feel.

“I’m keeping these” Melissa rattled the bottle “I’ll make sure you take them at breakfast and each night, I’ll tell your father he needs to make sure they’re taken when I am working”

“It’s not like he’s ever here” Stiles sat back down on his computer chair staring at the wall that held a photograph of Cora and him on their first day of school. Melissa opened her mouth to speak but Stiles spoke up “I’ll take the pill cocktail, its best about after all” the joke fell flat.

The door closed quietly. Heaving a breath his eyes fluttered closed his dark lashes standing out against his pale skin.

The buzzing that had been present under his skin for the last few days had disappeared making his body feel light and empty. So empty.

Stumbling from his desk chair Stiles fell to his bed.

_His hands were burning. The air around him crackling like an open fire. The colours in his vision seemed to brighten, as if he was watching the scene in HD._

_“Stiles, run!” the scream that followed tore at his ear drums, hands clenching around his ears in hopes of protecting them._

Stiles awoke with the scream still on his lips. Abruptly he fell silent, the arms around him loosening now he had been freed from the nightmare.

“Do you want to talk about it son?”

Shaking his head Stiles kicked at the blankets, detangling himself. The alarm clock read 8:07 and with a grunt the dark haired teen stood.

“Stiles?” the Sheriff watched his son move towards the closet with thin lips, his eyebrows scrunched up like he was trying to crack a hard case.

“I’m fine” Stiles pulled his hoodie from the closet and picked the jeans up from the floor before moving towards the bathroom, ignoring the stare of his Dad.

His dad was sitting at the dining room table when he ambled down the stairs, bag slung over his shoulder. The pill bottle stood in the middle of the table like a beacon.

“Is there a reason Melissa ordered me to ensure you took your pills?”

“I missed one or two, no biggie” Stiles opened the fridge and peeked inside to avoid looking at his Dad.

“Then why are there articles on the Argents and Werewolf folk lore covering your wall?” the Sheriff stood, the pill bottle held tightly in his fist “I can’t do this again Stiles, I can’t”

The fridge door slammed shut “then why don’t you throw me back in Eichen” Stiles spat, spinning on his heels “lock me away and forget about me like one of your criminals, except a criminal would be treated better than the patients at Eichen”

“You left me with no choice!”

“You could have believed me!” Stiles screamed, his skin buzzing and hands burning, a memory from the nightmare he had faced last night. When there was no reply Stiles grabbed the pill bottle and swallowed two “there, just making up for the ones I missed, wouldn’t want to go crazy” he slammed the door on the way out.

……..

“Stilinski!”

Stiles hummed as he swung his head to face Jackson, he hadn’t even noticed the other teen sit across from him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“You always think there’s something wrong with me, you might want to be more specific”

“Yea because you’re an idiot but at the moment you’re a spaced out idiot, are you on drugs?”

“No more than usual” Stiles muttered, sighing he tried to focus on the Chemistry homework “actually” he turned to Jackson with a smirk “can you get your hands on alcohol?”

Jackson snorted “what kind of stupid question is that? Of course I can”

“Great get some” he pulled cash from his bag and set it on the table “pack bonding tonight, Derek’s place”

“Derek’s?” Jackson gave him a look to suggest the dark haired teen was acting crazier than usual.

“He has a date tonight with Jennifer tonight” his voice was not bitter at all, nope “I’m sure he’ll be glad we’re pack bonding” he twisted the words he had heard the pack utter.

 Jackson seemed to contemplate the consequences before shrugging in acceptance “I’m blaming you if we get caught and I’m bringing Danny”.

…………

**To Dad 9.12pm: I’m spending the night with Isaac**

Hitting the lock button on the phone he pulled another shot towards him and downed it, ignoring the burning in his throat. Jackson had come through with the alcohol, Lydia bringing a special bottle for the werewolves that she had cooked up.

Boyd and Erica were cuddled up on the love seat, acting all cute and cuddly. Stiles pretended to fake barf when he made eye contact with Danny who gave a snort.

Isaac and him had claimed the spot on the floor in front of the coffee table, in easy reach of the bottles and shot glasses. Lydia was perched on the arm of the chair Jackson was sprawled on, running a hand down her dress every so often to ensure no drink had been spilled.

Danny who was sat on the other side of the coffee table took his own shot before perking up “ok I say we play some drinking games!” he exclaimed grabbing a bottle of beer.

“Yay” Erica sat up and fell to the floor beside the trio before taking her own cup “Never have I ever, I’ll go first, never have I ever had sex in a bed”

“That’s a lie” Isaac stated like she had told him the earth was flat “I’ve heard you” he cringed.

Erica giggled manically before winking “this is my version, say something you’ve done, it’s a lot easier than finding something I haven’t done” she chugged. Stiles watched as the others except he and Isaac chugged.

“It’s dangerous to be a virgin Isaac!” Stiles exclaimed in worry “you need to get on that” he laughed “get on that, get on them” he snorted.

“You’re a virgin” Isaac pointed out, a pout on his angelic features.

“I’m saving my flower for the right person” Stiles sniffed before a smirk broke his features.

“More like you haven’t found someone stupid enough to sleep with- oww!” Jackson rubbed his hand were Lydia’s sharp nails had pinched him.

She smiled before turning to Danny “go on then Danny”

“Right” the tanned teen tapped his chin “never have I ever kissed a guy”

Stiles stared into his drink before he took a chug, avoiding looking up but the silence that followed had him peeking up through his lashes “what?” he snapped defensively.

“I didn’t- didn’t know you were into guys?” Danny was looking him up and down but there was no judgement.

Shifting in discomfort he shrugged and took a longer drink, the world around him starting to spin “just one guy in particular I guess” he admitted. Lydia and Erica were giving him a knowing look he didn’t want to think about.

"I know the feeling" Danny smirked "how one guy can take over your entire mind, like nothing else matters" he gave a longing sigh before grinning at Jackson's gagging noises "I know you feel the same way about Lydia, I think I recall you saying 'everything disappears when she kisses me'" he tried to avoid the cushion hitting him in the face but failed.

It hit him like a truck “Kissing” he scrambled to his feet “one guy” pulling the Darach research from his bag he read over it a couple of times.

“He’s wasted” Isaac tried to avoid the teen falling over him as he stumbled around.

“The Darach uses glamour to change their appearance so they appear human” Stiles repeated the words he had told the Pack “what would be the best way to avoid suspicion?” he asked everyone.

“Em” Danny looked around in confusion “what the hell is a Darach?”

“To get close to the Alpha” Stiles answered his own question in glee “when she was going to kill me she said she would take good care of Derek” he pulled his phone from the table.

Everyone exchanged looks before Erica spoke up “you think Jennifer is the Darach?”

“I know she is”

“Stiles, honey” Lydia stood and cautiously put her hand over his stopping him from phoning Derek “do you think that you’re letting your jealously put this idea in your head?”

Stiles gripped the phone tighter “I’m not jealous” he tried to deny but it sounded fake to his own ears “that’s not the point” he pulled his hand back to focus on the phone but the numbers and names kept blurring.

“Stiles” Erica took the phone from his hands and even in his drunk state he could see the pity on her features “I don’t like Jennifer but I don’t think she’s the Darach, it would be stupid to stay so close to the Alpha, the one person that could tell”

“She’s using her glamour during sex to cloud his mind” Stiles tried to reach for the phone, his fists clenching when she took a step away “I know Derek, the way they act doesn't make sense”

“Ok, time for bed” Jackson clapped his hands and stood, taking a hold of Stiles arm he pulled him towards the loft doors “Boyd, make sure Danny and Lydia get home. I’ll deal with the nut job”

Stumbling to keep up Stiles pulled his arm from the tight grip when they reached the street “I’m not fucking crazy!”

“You sure sound like it” Jackson unlocked the car and pulled the passenger door open “get in” headlights shone through the dark and Jackson cursed up a storm.

Derek stepped out of the Camero, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth pulled into his normal frown. Jennifer stepped out from the passenger seat an ugly sneer on his features when she looked at Stiles.

“What are you doing here?” Derek growled, looking up to see the lights coming from the loft.

“Stilinski had the great idea to get drunk and now he’s wasted, I’m bringing him home”

“At my loft?”

“You can give all your complaints to Stilinski when he’s capable of speech in the morning” Jackson rolled his eyes before pulling on Stiles’ arm “move it Stilinski”

“Are you even sober?”

“I’m right” Stiles argued, planting his feet on the ground and glaring at the woman who just gave him a grin “Derek” he whined.

The older man paused, the rant to Jackson dying in his throat at the desperate tone from the teen.

“You need to believe me. It’s her. She’s the Darach”

Jennifer let out a harsh laugh, her hand curling around Derek’s bicep “Mr Stilinski I don’t know what you are referring to but I think the alcohol is mixing with your medication in a negative way” her concerned teacher persona took over.

Stiles growled as he moved forward but Jackson’s hand stopped him from attacking the woman. “Derek” he turned his pleading gaze to the man, the man he had used as his own personal safety blanket after his mother had died, the man he had clung to when the fire had torn the world away from them.

“You’re drunk Stiles, go home, get some rest” Derek’s tone was flat, he was looking at Stiles like he didn’t recognise the person stood before him and Stiles felt his heart shatter.

“Drunk, right” Stiles whispered, taking a breath before moving towards the street. He ignored the calls as he began the walk home, the cold air biting into his skin and making the tears on his cheeks burn that much more.

Struggling to open the front door and figure out the puzzle that was fitting the key into the lock Stiles paused at the lights coming from the dining room.

“Stiles?” his dad and Melissa sat at the dining table, coffees forgotten as he slid down the door and pulled his knees to his chest.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” she bent down, sniffing and giving a disapproving frown when she smelt the alcohol.

Stiles sobbed, heaving sobs that tore at his soul “I miss him so much. I miss them all. It’s all my fault. I killed them all” he clung to his Dad when he was pulled into a strong embrace, Melissa running a comforting hand over his back and he didn’t deserve it. Didn’t deserve their love.

“You aren’t to blame son” the Sheriff told him, voice thick “I know you’ve lost so many people but it was never your fault, never”.

Stiles just wished it was the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the pacing for this chapter was a little off but I went too long without an update and wanted to get it to you guys, sorry about the wait but I started University and it's been a crazy two weeks.
> 
> I've also become a Spideypool fan and have been reading a lot of stories so if anyone has any recommendations let me know!
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you're just joining us leave a Kudos, they motivate me!


	7. Let me tell you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my one shot in relation to the conversation Derek and Stiles have in chapter 4 about the past!

Stiles licked his lips desperately trying to get rid of the dryness without having to leave the warmth of the blanket. Rolling over he blearily took in his surroundings, the coffee table coming into view and with it the glass of water.

Grunting he sat up in order to gulp the water down, letting out a low moan when his head pounded in time to his heartbeat.

“It’s not nice, is it?” Melissa remarked from the kitchen.

“Like father, like son” Stiles muttered, the joke falling flat as Melissa sat down the frying pan to turn her motherly, concerned stare on him. Unlocking his phone he took in the messages before opening the first one.

**Cat Woman: 12:20am: DErEK Love you real**

**JACKASS 9:08am: Derek is pissed.**

**Cat Woman 9:12am: I love you Batman. Drunk you just has some crazy ideas.**

**The Queen 10:34am: Unless you provide me with evidence to support your claim, I’ll have to side with the others.**

**Puppy Wolf 11:28am: Stiles and Derek sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-N-G**

**Sourwolf 11:34 am: We need to talk.**

Locking his phone Stiles fell back into the coach cushions and buried his face in one before letting out a frustrated yell. A hand falling on his back and rubbing softly had him peeking up from the cushion as Melissa took a seat on the edge of the couch.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“I accused Derek’s girlfriend of being the one killing everyone, the one that tried to kill me” Stiles told her bluntly, the hand on his back startling to a stop.

“Do you believe that or is this one of your theories?”

“I believe it” Stiles admitted, sitting up he settled beside Melissa before continuing “she threatened  me, told me to stay away from Derek but the night I was strangled” his hand wandered to his neck “the person said they would take good care of Derek”

Melissa bit her lip lightly “Stiles if you believe that then you need to talk to your father, Parrish even”

“Derek would never forgive me” and that’s what was bothering him the most, if he was wrong then Derek would never forgive him and that wasn’t something he could live with “I need proof”

“And if this woman is the murderer she’ll have no qualms about killing you if you get too close” Melissa argued. Stiles nodded in agreement, sighing when she held out his daily pill.

He needed a plan, a way to show the others that Jennifer was the one killing people, a plan that would expose her before the ritual was finished. He needed help from someone who didn’t have an opinion on Jennifer.

“Allison” the girl had no loyalties to Derek and therefore Jennifer and she had offered to protect him from the Darach.

“Allison?” the woman raised an eyebrow at the blush coating Stiles cheekbones.

“Yea, Allison moved here recently with her Dad. Erica introduced us”

“Do I need to give you the sex talk?”

Once again Stiles mouth felt dry but this time for completely different reasons, he had never told anyone, last night had been the first time he had spoken about it since Scott.

_“Do you think I’m attractive to gay guys?” Stiles questioned, moving rapidly across the screen as his character got a head shot at the other team “yes, take that you asshat!”_

_Scott never once took his dark chocolate orbs from the screen “Sure, I mean I would totally date you, except that you’re basically my brother” he cussed when his character was killed._

_“I think I might like guys” Scott let out a startled laugh “Dude” Stiles spat in defence._

_“Stiles, bro, I knew you liked guys the first time I seen you and Derek Hale in the same room together” he threw an arm around the shorter boys shoulder and pulled him close “I don’t care what gender you like, anyone would be lucky to have you” he announced._

_“Thanks Scottie”_

“I’m gay” the words seemed to come out by their own accord, Stiles cringed at the bluntness and pulled at his sleeve in order to avoid Melissa’s no doubt startled expression.

“You still need a sex talk for gay sex” Melissa shot right back, no disgust or shock in her tone. Leaning forward she planted a kiss on his messy locks before standing “let me know if you need condoms” she called over her shoulder.

Stiles let out a squeak and tried to cover his blush with the cushion “I need to head to work, I’ll see you tonight” Melissa called as she headed for the door with a small chuckle. Trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach at the acceptance Stiles once again unlocked his phone, ignoring the 2 missed calls from Erica.

_Stiles 12:28pm: Do you have Allison’s number?_

**Puppy Wolf: 12:28pm: I don’t think that’s a good idea**

_Stiles 12:28pm: They want to train me Isaac, do you want the Darach to kill me because I fall over my own feet?_

_Stiles 12:29pm: Don’t answer that. Just send me the number._

It took a couple of minutes but finally Isaac sent it through. Blowing out his breath and staring at the screen Stiles debated what to write. Making friends had always been Scott’s responsibility in their friendship and even then they weren’t very good at it. The only person they had befriended in years had been Theo but after his sister had died he had moved away with his family.

_Stiles 12:40pm: Hi Allison its Stiles, sorry for the whole passing out and acting weird on you. I wandering if we could get a coffee and talk?_

**Allison 12:41pm: Hey Stiles! I think it’s a completely normal reaction to hunters. Sure, when?**

_Stiles 12:41pm: At 1.30? The diner in town beside the ice rink?_

**Allison 12:42pm: Sure, see you then!**

……………….

Derek glared at his betas in silence, arms crossed tightly over his chest making his muscles in the tank top tense. Isaac was staring back with a pout a coffee held tightly in his fists, Boyd sat on the staircase with a blank look while Erica had fallen onto the couch with her eyes shut.

When the silence stretched on Isaac cleared his throat then cringed at the loudness of it “Look Derek, Stiles said it would be good for pack bonding” he picked at the coffee cup in order to avoid eye contact.

“I didn’t realise you answered to Stiles, just last week you thought he was crazy” Derek growled, feeling bad when his Beta flinched at both his tone and words.

“Yea well I was an asshole” Isaac muttered.

“Pack bonding” Boyd spoke up in order to save Isaac from Derek’s glare, when Derek’s raised an eyebrow in question he inhaled heavily “Stiles thought we needed pack bonding and he’s right. When was the last time Lydia and Jackson willingly spent any time with us, in fact when was the last time we were together without fighting. Stiles has only known about the pack for days but he’s achieved more in that time than all of us have in a year”

“We’ve been kind of busy trying to stop a mass murdering Jackson and find my sister’s killer” Derek spat out, his heckles rising as his place as an Alpha was questioned.

Boyd calmly raised his hands in defence “You know we are all 100 percent behind you on finding the killer Derek but maybe when we can finally work as a team it’ll be easier to find that person” his gaze returned to the floor now that he had finished speaking.

“It doesn’t explain why Stiles thinks Jennifer is the Darach” Derek muttered, Erica let out a snort and Isaac rolled his eyes “what?”

“Really?” Erica blew a blonde strand of hair from her eyes, at Derek’s blank stare she rolled her eyes “Stiles tends to overthink everything, he once had me convinced that our teacher was a vampire, that was before Eichen of course, my point is he tends to make connections nobody else sees”

“Are you saying Jennifer is the Darach” nothing ever sounded like a question when the older man spoke.

“I’m saying” Erica stood, fixing her leather jacket “that maybe you need to listen to Stiles and take his points into consideration before completely shutting him down. Yes, he might have created connections when drunk but I think he deserves a chance to explain” she gestured to Isaac and Boyd to follow her.

………….

Stiles raised his hand to wave at Allison as she strolled through the café, she stopped at the counter to buy a coffee before taking a seat across from him, her dimpled smile sugar sweet. “Scott would have loved you” Stiles flushed when he realised the words had escaped him without his permission.

“I’m sure I would have loved him as well, Isaac has spoken about him before, he seemed like a very nice young man” Allison saved him the embarrassment “I know it doesn’t help but I’m sorry you lost him” swallowing thickly Stiles nodded “my mother actually passed away at the same time”

“I’m sorry” Stiles gave her a soft smile, weren’t they a bunch of joy.

“Is that hot Chocolate?” the brunette nodded to his cup.

Stiles snorted “yup with the little marshmallows” he boosted “coffee messes with my meds” he took a sip.

“Darn I thought we were acting like adults” Allison chuckled “I totally would have gotten a milkshake. So, what can I do for you?” her tone turned from teasing to business like in seconds.

Taking a napkin Stiles began ripping it into pieces to distract himself “You’re a hunter?” she nodded in agreement “I need your help, I think I know who the Darach is but nobody will believe me without proof”

“Who?” Allison sat her milkshake aside, her brows scrunched in concentration.

“Jennifer Blake, she’s my new English teacher but she’s also dating Derek, the pack aren’t willing to go against their Alpha”

“But you are”

Stiles looked up at that, mouth twisted in a frown “I’m not pack” he pointed out before focusing back on the ripped napkin “Can you tell me anything about her?”

“No, we tried to do a background check before meeting with Derek, we do one on everyone” she added at his raised eyebrow “but we couldn’t find anything, must have been a glitch in the system which is unusual”

Stiles hummed, dropping the napkin pieces into his now empty cup “I mean we could try to get some background information”

“How? Our system isn’t picking up anything”

“How do you feel about breaking into the police system?”

“As long as we don’t get caught” Allison shrugged, sitting back to finish her shake.

“Oh I like you” Stiles laughed “I think I’ll keep you. I think there’s a deputy that will be willing to help us. Did you drive?”

“No, I don’t have a license yet” she admitted in a mutter, her cheeks flushing. Stiles motioned for her to follow as they made their way outside, climbing into the jeep they headed towards the station, Stiles’ fingers twitching on the steering wheel at the silence.

“Why did you faint?”

Stiles startled at the question, the jeep swerving slightly before he righted himself “I” he cut himself off. If the Argents had been responsible for Scott’s death was it really wise to admit he remembered the name “I stopped taking my medication” he lied “when did you take over the business?”

Allison didn’t seemed bothered with the change in conversation “Just over a month ago, my Grandfather was in charge before me but…well” she trailed off, tone haunted and gaze far away “did Derek tell you about my Aunt?”

“Nope” he shrugged “Derek hasn’t been very open since he got back. I get it but even when we were kids he would wear his heart on his sleeve, it’s unnerving seeing him now” Stiles paused, glancing over to see Allison staring at him in dejection.

“You knew Derek when he was a child, did you go to the same school?”

“Cora and I were best friends, the Hale house was like my second home, became the only place I seen as home really when my mother died” he disclosed, hands tightening in grief “Cora was meant to be with us the night of the Hale fire but Talia grounded her for fighting with Peter, she tried to claw his eyes out” he snorted “quite literally I guess but Peter was always a jerk” the sentence trailed off when he had to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Oh god” Allison whispered in misery “I took over for my grandfather when my Dad found out my Aunt Kate wasn’t following the code and my grandfather was allowing it. Kate was always violent but we didn’t know she was dangerous. Stiles, Kate set fire to the Hale house” the jeep jolted to a stop in the middle of the street.

Heart fluttering erratically in his chest Stiles gasped, trying to pull enough air into his lungs.

“That Argent bitch murdered our family!”

Squeezing his eyes shut to stop the spinning Stiles whined “no, that doesn’t make sense” the words had clearly been spoken the night of the murder if he was remembering it correctly but that was just it, he couldn’t rely on his memory because that night had been wiped from his mind like a stain on the table.

“Where is she?” Stiles managed to grit out, his gripped on the wheel never loosening and his eyes never opening.

“We don’t know” The words were breathed in a soft whisper, Allison sounded so distressed Stiles almost felt bad for his reaction.  

“None of it makes sense!” Stiles slammed his fists into the dashboard, he blinked in confusion when the world around them exploded in glass, the street lights and traffic lights going dark in a flash of light. The jeep became silent, the engine stopped.

Breathing heavily he tried to organise his thoughts “Did Kate kill Laura?”

“No” Allison was swirling in her seat to take in the scene of destruction before settling her intense sights on the dark haired teen “Laura was already near death when the hunters took her life, from the weapon we determined my grandfather was the cause. Derek and his betas poisoned him”

Turning the key the jeep roared to life and Stiles pressed on the accelerator, ignoring the mess left behind them. He needed to find proof Jennifer was the Darach then he would deal with the new information.

Morell had scribbled notes down as Stiles talked before nodding and smiling like she had the answers to all his problems. The smiles were so fake.

_“You’re trying to process too much information at the same time, you need to break it down into sections, deal with one thing at a time. It’ll help you identify the feelings you are having with the thought”_

_“But if I’m not thinking about it all then how am I meant to connect the pieces, make the connections that no one else can see”_

_“Maybe no one else can see the connections because they aren’t there”_

He did not miss their private chats.

“Did you do that? Make the lights explode” Allison scanned him the same way she had been taught to observe a new threat.

“I don’t know” Stiles ran a hand through his hair before pulling into a parking space across from the station “it’s the first time it’s happened, but the other day I threw a lacrosse ball and it burnt its way through the back of the net. Any ideas?” Allison gave him a blank stare in response “Yup. So how about we deal with Jennifer then look into what the hell is wrong with me”

With a tight smile Allison nodded, jumping out and motioning towards the doors “lead the way” she followed confidently behind him. Stiles hadn’t been in the station since the night he had been realised from hospital after Scott’s death and at the time Stiles wasn’t even aware of where he sat.

Supressing the need to rub at his skin Stiles strolled over to the desk closest to his father’s office. Waving and greeting the officers as he passed before pulling a chair towards the desk he wanted, grabbing another and motioning for Allison to take a seat.

Parrish smiled in puzzlement, fingers hovering over the keyboard “Stiles. Stiles’ friend” he greeted, nodding at Allison like the gentleman he was.

“Parrish, my favourite deputy” Stiles grinned.

Picking up his cold coffee Parrish took a sip, the shadows under his eyes suggesting he would need more caffeine before being able to deal with Stiles “what do you want from me?”

“I think I know who the murderer is” Stiles announced, pleased that Parrish straightened to pay more attention, coffee forgotten.

“Stiles if you know the person who tried to kill you why didn’t you say when it happened?”

“Because I’m not 100% sure”

Parrish grimaced “Stiles, if your father finds out you’re back to your theories” he looked over his shoulder “he will be upset with both of us, me for listening”

“Look” Stiles spread his hands over the desk “I just need you to look up a name, if the search finds nothing then I’ll drop it, please Parrish, I need your help”

Parrish shook his head but Allison spoke up before he could answer “I believe Stiles. In fact I think I seen the same person leaving the scene, I would need to see a picture to confirm it” she lied, keeping eye contact with the deputy who gave them both a disbelieving look before groaning.  

“What’s the name?” fingers hovered over the keys.

“Jennifer Blake. You do background checks on all the teachers and considering she’s teaching me English you need to have something on her” Stiles stood to stand over Parrish’s shoulder, watching the system scan through the names before it blinked.

‘Unidentified: Please try again’

“Huh. She’s an English teacher?”

“Yup” Parrish typed the name in once again but the same message appeared “nothing?”

“We should but according to this Jennifer Blake doesn’t exist, hold on” he clicked though a few tabs before typing in his password and trying the name again “ok, that’s a problem, her name isn’t coming up on any documents”

“Wouldn’t she have teaching qualification documents?” Allison stood to stand over Parrish’s other shoulder.

“She should” Parrish span in his chair to face the two teenagers “this woman doesn’t exist”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys! So I made a tumblr so I can give you guys updates on the story and maybe some sneak peeks in the future. Hopefully you guys will also be able to ask me questions and let me know where you want the story to go. However I don't know how to work it yet so it might take me a few days to get the hang of it. 
> 
> Tumblr: robinrider007
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments, they help me update faster! If you're just joining please hit the Kudos button. See you soon guys.


	8. End of the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS ATTEMPTED NON-CON IN THIS CHAPTER. It's not graphic but it's there so skipped past the ** if you don't wish to read.

Convincing Parrish not to tell anyone about Jennifer took some work, the man looking at Stiles like he had finally lost all sense “If this is the woman who attacked you Stiles you need to tell me, we need to stop her”

“You can’t stop her” Stiles ran his hands over his face and let out a grunt in frustration “Parrish. You cannot go after this woman, if you do people will die, my dad could die” his voice cracked.

“Then how do you suggest we stop a mass murderer? I can’t let her walk free Stiles” Parrish raised a challenging eyebrow.

“You don’t have any proof” Stiles argued “what are you going to tell people? That the crazy boy who believes in werewolves thinks an English teacher is a mass murderer”

Allison had told him she would speak with her father and the other hunters and get someone to keep an eye on both Derek and Jennifer until they could come up with a solution. She had paused before staring at him sternly “We need to talk about…the other thing after this is over. My Dad has a lot of experience, he’ll be happy to help you”

Stiles had passingly agreed before hurrying home and shutting himself in his room in order to go over the information he had gathered.

 “Holy shit Derek!” Stiles clutched at his chest, his heart fluttering “did you climb in through my window?” he pointed at said window with raised eyebrows. Derek grunted in reply, standing in the middle of the room, fists clenched.

Gnawing on his lip Stiles fell into his chair and gestured for Derek to take a seat on the bed “why do you smell like Argent?” Derek snapped as he sat stiffly on the edge of the bed.

“We went for coffee. Talked. We actually talked about a lot of things” the dark haired teen lifted a photo from his desk, heart twisting.  The photo had been taken on his 10th Birthday, his hair freshly shaven and an anxious, half smile on his face. It had been his second birthday without his Mom but it had hurt as much as the first.

Peter had suggested they hold the party at the Hale house were the kids had more room to run around, the Sheriff had hastily agreed while waving over his shoulder at Stiles and his babysitter.

Stiles sat on the bench, a badly made batman cake in front of him. Cora at his side, dark locks blowing in the light breeze and her arm slung over his shoulder. Her smile was half annoyed and half fondness.

Scott sat at his other side, his floppy brown locks falling into his line of sight, hand raised half way to his face to fix them before the photo was taken. Heather had her hand reached out to help the boy in the photo, a laugh on her lips.

Derek and Laura had been captured in the back of the photo. Laura with her younger brother in a head lock and Derek’s fist raised in order to hit his sister. Peter stalking towards them, an exasperated expression twisting his face.

“You didn’t tell me Kate Argent killed them” Derek visibly flinched at the statement, his eyes flashing blood red but he remained silent, gritting his teeth “You didn’t tell me” this time Stiles’ voice cracked with emotion “I told Peter and James that she was bad news, but they wouldn’t listen to me”

A growl ripped from the Alpha’s throat, the man leaping to his feet “Allison had no right to tell you about her” he accused.

“Someone had to” Stiles snapped “you weren’t going too” the edges of the photo crumbled under his tight grip, he let it tumble back to the desk, swinging in his chair to face the older man.

“It didn’t concern you”

Stiles face twisted in anguish “Didn’t concern me? Shit, Derek, they were my fucking family!” the teen didn’t have time to blink before he was hitting his door, Derek’s body pressed closely to him, the older man’s blood orbs glaring at him.

“You weren’t pack” Derek’s strong grip kept him pressed to the door.

“I don’t care. They were my family” Stiles hit the Alpha in the chest with his clenched fist, the man didn’t even flinch “I was there to see Laura and James graduate. I watched as Cora lost her first tooth and stayed with her when she was convinced she could stay awake and catch the damn tooth fairy. Talia was the one to hold me when my Mom died and tell me that it would get better” the croak in his voice was the only warning he got before the tears fell.

Stepping back with a look of pain Derek headed towards the window “No!” Stiles rushed to stop him “you don’t get to walk away, not again. I watched them burn Derek, I watched as they dragged Peter from the rubble and where the hell were you?!” Stiles screamed, glad his Dad was on shift “You left, you left me and Peter here, without a word, you fucking left”

Derek’s gazed at the wall just above Stiles, refusing to face the tearful but angry teenage boy in front of him because he was right. Stiles had been family, had been for as long as Derek could remember and after the fire they had ran. Laura and he had ran as fast as they could to escape the hunters.

On the border of town Derek had skidded to a halt, a pain blossoming in his chest, a hand pressing to his chest only to find no wound. “Stiles” the name had tumbled from his frozen lips.

Laura had pulled him forward “he’ll be safer when we’re gone Derek, you know the hunters will go after him” and they had disappeared.

“I’m sorry” Derek whispered so lowly that Stiles thought he had misheard “I’m sorry” he repeated. What could he say? His family had burned because of him.

“Just believe me” Stiles begged, swiping a sleeve across his face and sniffling “Jennifer is the Darach and she’s going to take everything from us, just like Kate”

“Jennifer isn’t Kate” it was said with so much conviction that Stiles almost wanted to believe him.

“Jennifer Blake doesn’t exist”

“Jennifer isn’t Kate” without another word the Werewolf jumped from the second story window. With tears still falling Stiles slammed his window shut with a cry of frustration. The light above his head exploded in a sea of sparks and glass, plunging his surroundings into darkness he had become comfortable in at Eichen.

The shrill ringing of his phone broke the now silence, fumbling around his desk he ran a hand over his face before answering “Hello?”

There was a pause “Are you ok?”

“Danny?”

“Yup, I asked Jackson for your number but dude you don’t sound to good, are you ok?”

“Fine. What’s up?”

“Well I know you told me you were only interested in one person but I was wondering if you would be interested in being my wingman for the night?”

“You want me to come to a gay club with you so you can get laid” a small smirk broke onto his features. Looking around the darkened room he shrugged “Sure, what time should I meet you?”

“Sweet” Danny cheered “drive to mine in about an hour, we can walk the rest of the way and you can stay at mine tonight, strictly platonic, I assure you” he teased lightly.

Stiles snorted, the thought of someone like Danny being interested in him laughable “Sure. I need to check with my Dad but it should be fine, see you then”

“Bye Stiles!”

Gazing into the void he quickly dialled his Dad only to be put to the answering phone. Trying Melissa he let out a heavy breath as it rang several times.

“What’s wrong?” was Melissa’s immediate reply.

Smirking he shook his head at the typical question “Nothing. Dad didn’t answer so I was wondering if it would be ok if I spent the night at Danny’s house?”

“Danny from school?”

“That’s the one”

There was a pause “do I need to get you those condoms so soon?”

Stiles choked on his breath, sure his face was as red as the blood in his veins “Danny doesn’t like me like that” he spluttered.

“Is this one of those times where you tell me you’ll be somewhere and then you’re actually somewhere else?” she had a point Stiles thought, he and Scott had done that a lot back in the day.

“You ask so many questions” he deflected.

“Fine” the sound of shouting could be heard in the background “take your pills with you and don’t let your Dad find you taking part in underage drinking. Have fun”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am” there was a huff of laughter before she got back to work.

………….

Stiles tugged at the sleeve of his shirt, gnawing on his lip as his eyes passed over the many bodies pressed against each other under the flashing lights, the smell of booze and sweat mixing in the air to make an appalling smell to those who weren’t drunk.

He had arrived at Danny’s only for the taller to give him a once over “do you own nothing but plaid?” he questioned, a quirk on his plump lips.

“Pretty much” Stiles snarked, letting himself be dragged to the bedroom and forced into a black button down shirt “is this yours?”

“Nope, I think Jackson left it here the last time we went out. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt” Stiles had a feeling Jackson would know as soon as he smelt it.

They had made their way to the club on foot, Danny catching him up on all the lacrosse games he had missed in the last year. An older man had held the back door open for them with a wink at Danny who gave a cocky smile in return.

“Come on, let’s get you a drink!” Danny shouted over the music, taking a grip of Stiles wrist so he wouldn’t get lost in the mass of bodies.

Stiles leant against the bar as Danny ordered the drinks, the bartender eyeing Stiles but seeming to give in to Danny’s cheeky grin “on the house” the bartender told them before moving along. With a raised eyebrow the dark haired teen glanced around the bar before making eye contact with a man who raised his glass.

Stiles stuttered on his breath. The man was hot, his dark locks were neatly combed back but a few strands fell in front of his eyes that Stiles couldn’t tell the colour of. His five o’clock shadow and sculpted cheekbones reminded him of Derek except this man had an easy going smile that Derek hadn’t worn in years.

“Dude, nice” Danny chuckled pushing Stiles forward but the smaller stayed rooted to the spot, plopping a straw in his drink he took several long sips “Stiles, you have to talk to him, look at him!”

“I’m not interested” Stiles shrugged.

“A shame” a deep voice announced from his other side. Arms flapping Stiles squeaked in alarm before spinning “so cute” the hot guy chuckled before holding out his hand “I’m Apollo”

Stiles frantically wiped his hand on his jeans to get rid of the sweat before shaking the offered hand “Stiles” the man raised an eyebrow “you can’t say anything about my name buddy, your parents named you after a flirt of a Greek God” he challenged.

Apollo threw his head back in a bark of laughter that had Stiles swallowing thickly “I didn’t say anything” he held his hands up in fake defence.

“I’m Danny” the taller boy announced with an eye roll “Stiles, I’m going over there to that very handsome brunette that keeps biting his lip” Stiles followed the point to said man who blushed at being caught “I shall meet you at 1, do not leave without telling me. Have fun” he swaggered across the dance floor.

“Dude!” Stiles complained before huffing and finishing his drink.

“Let me get you another one” Apollo held the money out until the bar tender appeared “two double vodka and coke please” Stiles hesitantly took the drink and stuffed the straw in his mouth, chin resting on his hand.

“Let’s get a table” Apollo nodded to one in the corner waiting for confirmation before leading Stiles across the dance floor, a hand on the small of his back that Stiles was highly aware of.

Stiles shuffled into the booth before Apollo shuffled in beside him, setting his drink on the table before turning to face Stiles, an arm over the back of the booth “So what brings you out?”

“Danny wanted a wingman” he tried to spot the other teen in the crowd but the flashing lights made it impossible, his head began to pound “I just happened to have shit I wanted to drink away”

“Boyfriend troubles?”

“Ha, no” he snorted before realising how unattractive that was and ducking his head to sip at his drink, the room starting to spin a little “I’m not” he broke off, his speech slurring more than it should be and mind muffled.

“So cute” Apollo grinned, a hand slipping onto Stiles thigh that he stared at blurrily before shaking his head “are you feeling okay?”

“Think…think I messed with my meds” Stiles muttered, pushing the empty drink away and rubbing a hand across his eyes in hopes of fixing his vision “need air”

“Sure” Apollo took a hold of hand tightly and led him to an emergency exit closest. Stiles stumbled out of the door, the older man catching him by the waist as his legs gave out beneath his now heavy body.

*****

The stars shimmered above the back alley was all Stiles could think as he stared up, the street light at the end of the alley casting a eerily orange glow over the darkness that reminded Stiles of fire consuming everything.

The world flickered and there was a mouth on his. Back pressed against the brick wall “De’ek” he weakly questioned, trying to force his gaze to focus on the man crowed against him.

“Sure, honey, I can be anyone you want”

“’Pollo” the lips were on his neck, a hand under his shirt “g’t off” he pushed against the muscled chest “stop” his arms felt like weights were strapped to the joints.

“Shh it’s alright” there was a hand on his jeans and Stiles tried to kick out, pushing at the hands holding him until a tight grip took hold of his hair and slammed his head back into the brick. A cry of pain escaped his now swollen lips “I’ll make it good honey, just calm down”

This was not happening. Not happening. Stiles tried to muffle a sob as the hand unbuttoned his pants but it was a lost cause “Stop. Stop. Stop”. His hands were starting to burn just like the tears on his fevered cheeks. His body was on fire. Electricity running through him with no way out. Hot breath on his neck.

The button on his pants came undone. Stiles screamed.

****

The world around him exploded in light before plunging once again into darkness. Apollo’s body slamming into the wall opposite and falling to the unforgiving ground with a thud Stiles didn’t hear.

Ears ringing with white noise Stiles crawled across the alley before he got his feet underneath him and moved like a new born deer.

“Stiles!” hands were back on him and Stiles sobbed, pushing the hands away.

 “Stiles it’s me, it’s Danny!” his hands moved like he wanted to touch before his eyes roamed over Stiles for injuries and took in the swollen lips and open jeans “holy- Stiles you need to calm down” he pressed.

The electricity was still running through his body, his hands shaking, his heart shaking inside his body “make it stop” he begged “please, make it stop”

“Nobody is going to hurt you Stiles. I’m going to call your Dad, just breath, everything is okay”

“It won’t stop, it won’t stop. What the hell is wrong with me?” he had thrown a grown man into a wall so hard he had blacked out. He had smashed every light bulb around him. What the hell was wrong with him?

The world started to tip and Stiles accepted the darkness that rushed over him.

Danny let out a yell as he caught Stiles on his way to the road, he hastily laid the boy on the ground when his body started to twitch then full out seize “Shit, shit, hold on, hold on”

………

Waking up in the hospital was never pleasant in Stiles experience. This time just seemed to be that much harder, his eyes felt glued shut, his body aching in places he didn’t know existed, and his chest feeling like a cage was pressed against his lungs.

Licking his lips he tried to wet the dryness. Memories didn’t hit him like a rock, more like a slowly building blizzard that he was stuck in the middle of, with no way to know which way was safety.

Blinking the dancing shapes from his vision he pressed on the call button placed in his open palm. Seconds later Melissa and another nurse hurried into the room.

“Stiles” Melissa breathed in relief “you gave us a fright sweetie” she ran a hand through his greasy locks soothingly.

“Sorry” he croaked out, tears welling up once again.

“Here you go kiddo” the other nurse handed his a glass, helping him sit up as Melissa helped his take small sips “the doctor should be around in just a minute” she offered before smiling at Melissa and silently leaving.

Melissa didn’t speak, her lips pressed into a firm line but the soothing action of fingers running over his head didn’t stop, providing comfort he desperately needed.

Stiles felt his body seize up when the doctor entered the room another man striding into the room at his back, his Dad following the duo a dark cloud over his features.

“Good morning M-mei”

“Just Stiles” Melissa saved the doctor who gave an appreciative nod.

“Stiles, I’m Doctor Dunbar, can you tell me how you got here?”

“I was with Danny, at the club, he said he was going to call my dad but I don’t remember anything after that” the doctor exchanged a look with Melissa as the teen glossed over the details of the night.

“Another drug seemed to be in your system, it had negative effects with the medication you have been receiving daily and unfortunately that lead to a seizure, quite a severe one. We believe the severity could be explain by the head injury, we’ve stitched that up but there should be no further issues” he clipped the chart onto the bed before smiling softly “I’ll leave you to it, give me a call if you need any further help”

“Thanks Doctor” the sheriff gritted out, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

“Why the hell is he here?” Stiles spat, running a hand over the small shaved patch of hair that held several stiches. Dr Fenris stood by the closed door, a self-satisfied smirk on his wrinkled face.

The hand in his hair paused at the action and fell away. Stiles wished it had stayed.

“Honey”

Stiles flinched “please don’t call me that” he whispered, taking a handful of his blanket and pulling it to his chest in some sort of protection. God he was such an idiot. He had allowed that man to take him outside after Danny telling him to stay inside.

“We can’t do this anymore Stiles” The sheriff sighed, hand running through his hair and gaze pained “missing the pills, Melissa told me about the whole Argent business” the woman bowed her head “and now…now this” his voice came out cracked.

“Sorry I try to drink away my problems, I learnt from the best”

“This isn’t about me Stiles. This is about what’s best for you, obviously we took you away from your treatment too soon. Parrish will come tomorrow and take your statement”

“Dad”

“We found a man at the scene but we have no plausible cause to keep him until we get a statement”

“Dad, listen to me”

“Eichen will be able to ensure you’re taking your meds and providing you with the help you need”

“Why won’t you listen to me?”

“This is for the best Stiles”

“I’m not crazy Dad, you have to believe me. I can show you, I have proof, just get Derek. Get Derek and I can show you” he begged.

“Doctor Dunbar has assured me that Mr Stilinski is fit for transport” Dr Fenris broke in, giving the adults a calming smile “I’ll be happy to take him, you just need to sign a few papers”

“Right” the sheriff nodded curtly “Melissa help him up” the two males exited the room.

Stiles stared in horror. His mind feeling detached from his body as Melissa helped him into a jacket and a pair of shoes before steadying him on his feet. The hallway was busy, patients and nurses hurrying around.

“Wait here hon- kiddo”

They couldn’t send him back. He needed to keep in touch with Allison in order to track the Darach’s movements, they needed to stop Jennifer but in Eichen he would have no contact. Quickly he pulled his phone out.

Danny 2:32am: Please let me know when you’re awake.

JACKASS 8:23am: Danny is on the phone, going nuts about you.

Cat Woman 8:25am: hOLy SHIT Stiles tell me you’re ok?

Puppy Wolf 9:21am: Your dad said we couldn’t see you. Derek is worried.

3 MISSED CALLS- Allison

“Stiles” Lydia appeared in front of him, her appearance more haggard than he had ever seen and her emerald green orbs unfocused “you’re ok” she breathed.

“Lydia, listen” he jumped to his feet, clutching onto her arms “My dad’s putting me back into Eichen. You need to go to Allison and listen to everything she says, everything. Please believe her. Believe me”

She nodded but Stiles doubted she had took the words in, her head cocked to the side like a puppy “you aren’t dead” her orbs darkened before seeming to focus intently on his face “you’re going to die” she whispered, tears gathering.

Stiles heart paused. Lydia was a banshee.

“You’re going to die, I can feel it” the mascara left darkened streaks on her cheeks “I’m sorry”

“Hey” he pulled her into a gentle hug “it’s alright” he reassured “go to Allison, keep the Pack safe”

“Mr Stilinski” a rough grip took hold of his shoulder and pulled him out of the hug “it’s time we got going, say goodbye”

“Go Lydia” the redhead wiped at her cheeks and straighten before nipping her lip and spinning on her heels. Melissa looked on, tears of her own falling but for once Stiles did nothing to stop them.

“This is for the best Stiles”

Stiles snorted, turning his back “Mom would have believed me” he told his Dad forcefully before a tight grip took hold of his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE ME SO HAPPY GUYS. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER. 
> 
> LOVE ROBIN


	9. Tell me I was right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos guys! This chapter isn't my best work unfortunately but I wanted to get a new chapter out

Chris Argent paused as he pulled his door open. On his doorstep stood a red headed teenage girl “Lydia”

“Mr Argent” hands flattened her skirt, a nervous habit she seemed to have “I need to speak with Allison, it urgent”

“Dad?” Allison appeared at the top of the stairs “oh, hey Lydia, what’s going on?” Chris pulled the door open further and gestured the teen inside.

“You were helping Stiles, helping him find the Darach” she told the pair in confidence “Stiles thought it was Jennifer”

“We’re confident it is” Allison agreed.

Lydia nodded curtly “Stiles was just taken to Eichen House. Jackson and I have been trying to see him but they won’t allow it”

Chris settled a hand on Allison’s shoulder in comfort before speaking up “why?”

“He was attacked. I don’t know the details but he had a seizure” she bit her lip softly “the Sheriff sent him back” taking a deep breath she flicked the hair from her face “he’s going to die. I can feel it”

“Dad” Allison span to face the man “he can’t be in Eichen. If they find out what he can do they’ll put him in the basement and we’ll never get him out”

“I’ll make some calls” he agreed.

“What he can do?” Lydia questioned “Someone explain what is going on because right now all I can feel is Stiles death looming over me and there’s nothing I can do about it!” she exploded.

They had never been close. When they were younger they had spent time working together on maths problems at the lunch table. Stiles explaining he had been in the hospital with his mother with no time for homework.

Starting high school she had fallen in love with Jackson, who had made it his mission to torment both Stiles and Scott.

Everyone knew about the Hale fire. Everyone also knew that Stiles had been there that night. The cruel rumours about how he had set the fire spread like the fire itself.

Lydia had been enraged when Jackson mentioned the rumour when leaving lacrosse practise. It had been the first time she defended the buzz cut teen. Promising herself she would speak with the honey eyed teen, invite him to work with her in the library, he was the only one as smart as her.

Scott had been murdered the next day.

Now Stiles was Pack, a Pack she could she slowly coming together under his guidance.

She would save him. The Pack would save him.

“I’ll call the Pack”

……………….

“Stiles. Come on”

Stiles span in the desk chair, head thrown back as the roof twisted, blurring the world around him. The pain wouldn’t blur “Nothing to say deputy” he snarked “just the crazy kid imagining things” the chair came to an abrupt stop.

“Stiles” Parrish repeated, hand clamped on the chair in order to keep eye contact with the teen “unless you want this man to walk free, you need to tell me something. Danny didn’t see the attack he can’t testify”

“Didn’t you hear Deputy, we only lock up the innocent people now” Stiles gave a cheeky grin, pulling on the handcuff that kept his wrist attached to the arm rest.

Parrish let his head drop with a sigh, hand rubbing the back of his neck “You aren’t going to tell me, are you?”

“What does it matter” Stiles muttered.

Snapping his notebook shut the deputy sat on the edge of the desk, letting the chatter from outside the room echo “Melissa tried to visit. Dr Fernis says it’s best if you have no visitors until you complete the first stage of your treatment. Melissa also said that apparently some other kids have been trying to visit you”

Stiles snorted “Sure, Fer-ass will let you all visit when they’ve finished drilling a hole in my head. If I disappear I’d check the walls for my body. I’m sure that’s where Brunski is hiding them all” he rattled the handcuff.

The door swung open, one of the orderlies that had appeared since Stiles has left standing on the other side. The man gestured to the clock “times up deputy” unlocking the cuff, he snapped the empty end shut on Stiles empty wrist.

“Terry, I’ve told you, we need to keep the kinky shit in the bedroom” the man’s dark eyes flared in amusement but he kept his mouth pinched shut.

“I’ll tell your Dad that you’re doing ok”

“Don’t bother” Stiles snorted, tripping over his feet as Terry gave him a small push “damn it Terry, I’m like a baby giraffe, be nice” the walk back to his room was done in silence on Terry’s part but Stiles kept up a running commentary about the Marvel universe.

The door of his room slamming shut had the boy flinching. The cocktail of drugs being pumped into his system every three hours had his head constantly spinning, the constant buzzing under his skin had stopped. Stiles found himself missing the sensation that had become a comfort.

It had only been 48 hours but Stiles found that sleep evaded him. Each time he closed his eyes he could feel unwanted hands on his body, a warm mouth on his neck. It left his body feeling used, wanting nothing more than a shower that he couldn’t have.

Falling onto the cot that was now considered his bed for the foreseeable future Stiles flexed his cuffed wrists. He just hoped Lydia and Allison had found enough evidence to convince Derek that Jennifer was bad news. Before anyone else died.

Before he died.

Lydia’s warning rang loud and clear. It should have been worrying that Stiles felt nothing at the idea his death was fast approaching. Instead the idea of once again seeing his Mom and Scott was a comfort.

“Stilinski, you have a visitor” Brunski announced, a smirk pulling at his normally scowling lips.

“Yipee” Stiles pushed himself to his feet, shaking off the grip on his arm and walking ahead. The last person he expected to see at the visitor table was Rafael McCall. The man watched him approach with a grim look, back straightening, making him even more imposing.

“Stilinski”

“Raf” Stiles rolled his eyes, taking a seat in front of the man, cuffs clanking against the metal table top. At the raised eyebrow Stiles snorted “Apparently they’re afraid of me trying to escape. It’s a fair assumption” he made eye contact with Malia across the room, the girl sniffing the air.

“Right. I’m here as an Agent. Stiles Stilinski I regret to inform you that as of 4 hours ago your father, Noah Stilinski went missing while off duty”

The pain that attacked his chest had the breath in his throat freezing. A pain he had only felt twice in his life, when his mom had disappeared before his eyes and the other as he watched the fire burn his world.

The cuffs around his wrists began to rattle. The humming under his skin making an appearance once again, seeming to cry out when it was pushed back into the depths.

“How?” the teen took no notice of how his voice broke in agony.

“We’re looking into it, Lydia Martin was also assaulted on the scene, when she regains consciousness we hope she’ll be able to give us a description” Rafael paused, hand reaching out to settle on Stiles shoulder hesitantly “Melissa was also taken”

“That bitch!” pulling at the cuff Stiles tried to slip his wrist free, the metal digging into his skin and tearing in places.

“You need to calm down” the agent took a hold of both the squirming wrists “Stiles. Stop it” he ordered “do you know who did this?”

Stiles let his wrists be held, deflating. He couldn’t tell McCall about Jennifer, he would take the FBI and go after her. They would all die. Derek would be brought in for questioning for doing nothing.

“Ah Stilinski I thought I heard your pathetic little whimpers” Brunski chuckled.

“Whimpers from the patients you murdered you mean” he retaliated, unease pulling in his stomach at the dark look that passed over the man’s normally blank features.

“Have you been avoiding your meds again?” the bigger man took a tight grip of his forearm, Stiles was sure he would have bruises “chat over, Agent” the word was sneered “Stilinski needs his meds”

Raf stood, an argument on his lips before he thought better of it “we’ll find them” he reassured Stiles. For a moment Stiles wondered if Scott and his Dad could have ever become close again, if the man would have returned to reconnect with his only child.

Scott would have told him to get lost.

Brunski was still pulling him down the corridors, further away from his room “where are we going?”

“It’s a shame really, that everyone thinks you’re so smart even though you have a few loose screws. It would be so easy for you to get your hands on one of the sedatives we carry for the patients” Sock covered feet stumbled over air before Stiles pulled against the grip on his arm. Cuffed fists hitting out and feet scrambling for grip.

With a snort Brunski took a hold of the chain of the cuffs and tugged. Surprised at the strength Stiles was unable to break his fall, chin hitting the concrete of the room with a thump, teeth rattling and blood filling his mouth.

Rolling over a body settled on his legs, the kicking useless against his attacker.

“You think I’m smart” Stiles grinned, referring to the earlier comment. A fist knocked his head against the ground, the room becoming blurred around the edges.

“Plenty of people will be glad I got rid of you, guess Daddy dearest won’t have to worry about any more medical bills. I heard it’s driving him to an early grave” the older man snorted “but then again he’s probably already dead”

“Always knew you were a psycho murderer”

“Well I guess we’re both murderers then”

“Fuck you” Stiles snarled, raising his fists to the man’s chest who pinned them to the ground, the other hand going towards his pocket and pulling out a syringe “get the hell off me you dick”

“It’s a shame really, that she wants me to kill you, those lips are quite delicious looking” the hand holding the syringe ran along his cheek softly.

The humming under his skin was now a constant vibration. Jerking his head to the side he squeezed his eyes shut as knuckled ran over his chest. A sick feeling pooling in his stomach. This could not be happening again.

A growl broke through the roof. Stiles eyes flew open, hope rising in his chest that one of the wolves had come for him.

Malia’s eyes flashed an electric blue as she rushed towards the pair. The audible snapping of Brunski’s neck had Stiles flinching away. The body dropping to the side.

“Oh god” he gagged, cuffed hands covering his mouth.

“No god” Malia argued, reaching out she snapped the cuffs from his wrists and pulled him effortlessly to his feet “you smell like wolves” she accused, sniffing over his neck “and something else” her nose scrunched up.

“Knew you weren’t human” Stiles breathed out, eyes avoiding the body “we need to get out of here and warn the Pack”

Malia nodded down to the dead body “he has the key card”

“Right” shaking Stiles plucked the card from the man’s pocket “I need you to create a distraction. I’ll come back for you after all this mess is over but right now you’re safer here” he snorted “and that’s just disturbing”

Malia gave him an odd look before they made their way towards the entrance “I don’t mind the food here” she muttered.

“So, start crying or something, maybe throw over some chairs”

“Hey Stiles!” Oliver exclaimed, seeing Stiles again for the first time.

Rolling his eyes Stiles opened his mouth to reply but Malia beat him to it “they’re going to drill into our heads” she exclaimed “I see it Oliver, I seen them drill into his head. We’re next”

“No, no” the boy shook his head frantically.

“They’re coming, they’re coming for you. Drill, drill, drill”

Stiles leapt out of the way as Oliver dived for Malia who waved a hand in order to tell him to go as the orderlies rushed towards the pair.

Using the key card to slip into reception Stiles dumped it in the trashcan beside the desk. Looking up his eyes locked with baby blues that stared back in amusement.

“Terry, buddy” he laughed nervously, rubbing his hands against his thighs.

“You know Stiles” he took a step forward to pluck the card from the bin “you should really burn the evidence, it’s much more effective or so I’ve been told” Terry gave a shit eating grin.

Staring back in confusion Stiles took a step away from the man “what, evidence, me? Nope, nothing to see here”

A chuckle answered him and Stiles could swear he knew that chuckle from a distant dream maybe even a memory that had faded “run along now Stiles, they need you if they want to save this pathetic town”

The cryptic reply stuck but saving his Dad took priority. Stiles glanced over his shoulder as he made his exit.

……………..

The Pack stood across from their Alpha as Allison spoke “Stiles and I looked at the records, there is no Jennifer Blake. Alpha Hale, this person doesn’t exist” she swept her hands out in an innocent gesture.

“You believe an Argent over your own Alpha” Derek glare at his Pack. Isaac and Erica shrank under the gaze. Lydia and Jackson kept eye contact at the glare, before turning away under the heat. Turning to Boyd he raised an eyebrow “you believe this?” he questioned his second.

Boyd sighed before standing from the staircase “Stiles has a point Derek, he has no reason to lie about this. He was Pack, right? Back with your family, he was considered Pack”

“And Jennifer isn’t” Erica argued, instinct pushing her to protect the pale boy.

“Look Stilinski might be crazy but he’s smart. I think we should trust him on this” the words seemed to physically pain Jackson as he winced under the gazes that turned to him in surprise.

“Derek” Jennifer sang as she stepped into the loft “Derek, a man has been following me all day, he had a gun Derek” she whimpered, hurrying past the teens and clinging to the man.

Sniffing Derek snarled “why does she smell like you Argent?” he demanded to know.

“Stiles had me promise I would keep an eye on her, my father has been following her all day” Allison explained.

Jennifer rested her face in the crook of the man’s neck “why does Stiles Stilinski keep trying to blame all this madness on me?” a single tear fell.

At the sniffle Derek stiffened “this is Stiles fault. He’s got in all your heads” he accused.

“That hurts Derek” the pack span on their heels to face the teen in the doorway “considering I spent every day of my childhood with you and Cora and never once did you question my loyalty”

Chris Argent stepped up behind the boy, hand loosely holding his gun.

“I think I’ve figured it out” Stiles went on, waving his hand in the air “the power you told me about, I mean” he directed at the dark haired woman who stepped back from Derek to watch him cautiously “well, coming off the medication helped” he flicked his wrists.

Dark blue flames burst into his palms, dancing as if each flame were chasing each other. Stiles grinned “it really helps with the humming. Now Allison”

Drawing back her draw string Allison shot her arrow straight at Jennifer. A hand caught the arrow in mid-air and Stiles laughed “surprise bitch” flicking his wrist the flame of energy burst forward.

The arrow exploded. Mistletoe raining down.

With a twisted scream Jennifer’s body flickered before the monster Stiles had seen the night he was attacked stood in front of the Pack.

“Derek”

Derek stumbled back from the mass of sliced flesh. This couldn’t be happening again. Not again.

Jennifer reached a hand out towards him before her gaze darkened and she threw her hand out towards Stiles. With a grunt Stiles hit the wall with a thump before crying out in pain.

Roaring the Werewolves stood before their Pack mate, rushing forward claws out. Derek watched in horror as Isaac hit the pillar, back first, a snap following. Boyd and Jackson’s heads were hit together.

“I never liked you” Erica spat out between her fangs. Jumping on the woman’s back she sank her claws in. A bullet and arrow hitting the Darach at the same time had the monster letting out a scream of rage. The energy released had the Pack thrown off their feet.

Struggling to his feet Stiles forced the energy back into his palms, ignoring the sweat forming with the concentration and blood running freely down the back of his neck “tell me where the hell my Mom and Dad are, you bitch”

“Come and find them, little Spark” a ball of flames overtook the room, forcing the Pack to take a step back. Blinking Stiles stared at the empty spot.

"Dad? Dad?!" Allison jumped to her feet only to stumble. A disoriented Lydia helping her to her feet.

"No, no, she took my Dad" Allison couldn't fight the tears that escaped.

"She has all three sacrifices"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE ME SO HAPPY GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS


	10. Freeze with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments guys :)

Derek had made a mistake, had chosen to believe a woman without listening to his Pack. The same mistake he had made years ago that had ended with the slaughter of his family.

Pain rippled through his chest, the Pack bonds straining in wake of Stiles returning. Stiles who wasn’t as human as he had thought. Stiles who had performed magic like it was flowing through his body.

The loft was alive with activity. The Pack were huddled around the island, maps out, studying who would search which area. Stiles stood away from the group, gazing listlessly out at the darkening sky, arms crossed to provide some sort of comfort.

The boy had ignored the questions thrown at him, instead ordering the Pack to start thinking of where Jennifer could have gone. Blood trickled down the back of his head, a bruise forming on his cheek.

Derek wanted to reach out and take the pain but he knew his touch wouldn’t be welcomed, because Stiles Dad was in danger because of Derek because Derek didn’t want to believe the boy that had always been there.

“We would visit Deaton when we were kids” Stiles broke into the muddle of voices “Talia always told Cora and I to wait in the waiting room”

“He’s a Druid”

“So he knows about all” he waved his hand through the air “this” Derek nodded in a positive “well then I suggest we see if he knows of a locating spell, maybe I’ll be able to help”

The Pack turned to Derek with expectant looks “Stiles, Lydia and I will head to the clinic. Boyd you and the others start scouting the forest”

“I need to stay here and make sure we don’t miss anything” Lydia told Derek sternly, bent over the map with a red marker.

“And I’m coming with you” Allison moved from her place within the Pack huddle.

Derek sighed, he loved his Pack but Derek sometimes wondered if Laura, Peter, James and he had caused his mother such stress when trying to give out orders “sure” he agreed.

Stiles quietly moved from the room, avoiding the way the Pack watched him go in worry, each opening their mouths to offer reassurance before deciding against it. Derek could understand why, Stiles reeked of guilt and pain.

The combination of pain that came off both Allison and Stiles on the drive to the Vet’s had Derek fighting back bile. That pain was because of him.

“Derek” Deaton didn’t seem surprised to see him, opening the hatch so the Alpha could come through, the human’s following without comment “what can I do for you?” the man began to move his tools.

“The Darach” Deaton froze, scalpel in hand “it’s here, in Beacon Hills and it has its last sacrifices” the two teenagers flinched at the crude term.

“I see” Deaton pursed his lips, turning all his attention to the Alpha.

“You’re a Druid, right?” Stiles questioned, not waiting for a reply before forging on “you know magic, from what I’ve read. Do you know any spells we can do to find them before the Darach finishes her ritual?”

Deaton cocked his head to the side in interest, humming “I do know a spell but it is highly dangerous, the risks”

“Doesn’t matter” Allison cut him off, determination in her stance “what do you need?”

Deaton gave a small nod “there is a spell I can use. The heart however needs to be slow enough that the self-conscious is no longer with us”

“Like death?” Allison paled.

“It is a similar experience” Deaton turned to Stiles with a knowing look that had the teen playing with the hem of his top “the person who takes part will need something to bring them back to this world”

Stiles made eye contact with Allison before swallowing heavily, Derek wished he could tell what the dark haired teen was thinking “I’ll do it” he agreed.

“Stiles” Derek pleaded.

“It’s my Dad, I can’t lose him” Stiles shook his head in denial “what do you need me to do?”

“You are aware Mr Stillinksi that you retain a Spark”

“It’s a new development” Stiles told him with a small grin “but yea, I know I have something. Will that help with the spell?”

“Greatly. Your Spark will be able to guide you to the answer”

“At least it has some use” and Derek wanted to question when the hell Stiles had started using magic, why he hadn’t told him.

“Let me get things ready” Deaton went on to explain the spell until the metal tub was filled with ice cold water, wolfsbane floating at the top.

“Won’t the Wolfsbane hurt him. It was in his medication” Derek argued, watching as Stiles stepped into the tub with a flinch before biting his lip and sinking in.

Stiles glanced up with confusion on his face “wait, there was Wolfsbane in my medication, what the hell?”

Deaton ignored Stiles, shaking his head “we need it for the spell” he didn’t reassure them that there would be of no harm “Stiles, Derek will bring you back once we get the answers we seek” the boy nodded “Miss Argent, I will need your assistance holding him down”

“I’m sorry Stiles” Allison whispered, Stiles giving her a reassuring smile before his head disappeared under the water.

Everything in Derek told him to help, to get Stiles out of the water and find the adults another way. Allison shut her eyes tightly as she helped keep her fellow human under.

Derek watched in fascination, claws digging into his palms as Stiles floated to the top of the ice water, body limp. The boys once full, pink lips were now blue, moving to words they couldn’t hear.

“It’s important only I speak with him” Deaton told them sternly “too many voice will overwhelm him” they nodded in understanding.

“There are no wolves in California” Stiles told them, eyes shut.

“Stiles, I need you to concentrate. Your Spark knows how to find Jennifer. It will guide you to your father. What do you see?” Allison moved away from the tub, gripping the trolley behind her tightly.

“We’re in the preserve. Scott and I”

“Where in the preserve?”

“I don’t know. We fell. We got lost” his body began to shake “Laura”

Deaton’s eyes crinkled in concentration “You are not there Stiles. You need to remember that this isn’t real. Let your Spark guide you. What do you see?”

 “He killed Scott. He’s going to kill Laura. I can’t. I can’t let him kill her” his eyes shot open. Derek gasped at the emerald green orbs that shone where there was once honey. Blue light began to dance across his skin, in a memorising pattern.

_Stiles rolled his eyes when there was no answer from his best friend. Crawling onto the banister he climbed onto the roof. Stumbling and cursing at his clumsiness._ _The front door creaked open just as he reached Scott’s window. With a groan Stiles span on his heels, loosing his footing and rolling down the tiles. He came face to face with Scott._

_With a cry Scott lifted the baseball bat in defence. Stiles let out a squawk of surprise, hands waving in the air to protect himself._

_“Stiles, what the hell?”_

_“Me? You don’t even play baseball” Stiles scoffed._

_Scott let the baseball bat fall to his side with a sigh of acceptance at his best friends antics “What are you doing here?”_

_“Laura Hale is missing”_

_“Derek Hale’s sister?”_

_“No my sister, yes Laura Hale dumbass!”_

_“So?” he watched as Stiles continued his fall to the ground before jumping to his feet, pulling a flashlight from his pocket._

_“We’re going to find her” Stiles switched on his flashlight._

_“Is this some sort of plan to win over Derek?”_

_“Dude, we said we would never speak of Derek again”_

_Scott gave Stiles a cheeky grin before grabbing his phone from his pocket and making sure the flashlight app was working “We have try-outs tomorrow” he remained Stiles._

_Stiles huffed, hitting himself in the chest “dude, there’s no chance I’m making the team the only reason I’m going is because I want to keep your spot on the bench warm” he headed towards his jeep._

_Scott followed, hesitantly “I think we can make it onto the team, not first line but I think I can handle it” he climbed in beside Stiles._

_“And you will be awesome at it Scotty but I don’t think sport is for me”_

_“Even to see all the shirtless guys?”_

_“I see you shirtless, that’s enough for me” Scott snorted “rude, Scotty” they pulled over beside the preserve, making sure to park off the path so the deputies wouldn’t recognise the jeep._

_No words were exchanged but the air was still filled with sound. The snapping of twigs under their heavy footprints, the crunching of the leaved, the birds, the insects, the faint barking of the police dogs. A howl._

_“What the hell was that?” Scott whispered frantically to his friend._

_Stiles froze, his mouth opening but for once the words seemed to have been frozen on his tongue. The howl felt familiar in some way, like it was calling to him through the air, begging him to follow._

_“Was that a wolf?” and the squeak in Scott’s voice was undeniable._

_“There are no wolves in California” he moved towards the sound._

_“Stiles, are you kidding me, we need to go” he whispered, voice serious, hurrying after the other teen._

_Stiles rolled his eyes just as the ground disappeared beneath his feet. The world turned into a roller-coaster for several seconds, the branches scratching his arms until he came to a halt “Ow” he moaned._

_Scott let out his own groan, pushing himself to his knees and surveying their surroundings “Damn it! I lost my phone” he stumbled to his feet._

_Stiles got his feet a lot slower, bones aching “We’ll find it, don’t worry” he grabbed the fallen flashlight and moved it over the leaves and dirt._

_“Maybe I dropped it before I fell?” Scott began his climb up the incline, kicking dirt up._

_Another howl ripped through the air. Stiles bit his lip in worry, he knew there were no wolves in California but something in his chest seemed to be tugging at him to follow it. His own damn curiosity wanted to get him killed._

_Turning back to the incline Stiles threw his hands up in annoyance when he seen that Scott was gone “Scott! Scott, seriously?!” he began his own climb up the drop, pausing half way with his hands on his knees to get his breath back. The cold biting at his cheeks._

_When Stiles reached the top, he heaved a breath “there is no way I’m making the team” he muttered. Scott was nowhere to be seen. Hurrying his steps the way they had come Stiles called out “Scott we do not separate in the scary forest, do you not watch horror movies?”_

_Stiles knew for a fact that the other boy did not watch horror films, claiming to Stiles he didn’t want to be scared voluntarily ‘you can hold my hand if it makes you feel safe’ Stiles had teased. He had received a pillow to the face in reply._

_The preserve creaked around him, all the creatures seeming to have gone quiet. Stiles was moving before Scott’s scream had tapered off. His feet moving over roots like his body had suddenly learned how not to be clumsy._

_Crashing through the branches Stiles skidded to a halt at the scene before him. Something stood before Scott, neither animal nor human. It’s face was twisted unnaturally, forehead enlarged with no eyebrows to fill the space, hair decorated the man’s naked body._

_Stiles stepped towards his friend and piercing golden orbs glared into his own wide-eyed honey pools. There seemed to be a flicker of recognition on the creatures face before he growled, fangs poking through his cracked lips._

_“Your fight is with me Uncle” a female voice growled. Laura Hale leant against the tree, blood trickling through her fingers from the gashes on her stomach._

_“Laura” Stiles chocked out, chest tight._

_Laura’s gaze swept from Scott and the monster to the teenage boy stood before them, she gave a pained smile before turning her attention back to the monster “Leave them be Uncle”_

_“An Argent. You let an Argent back into our territory!” the voice was disoriented, like it hadn’t spoken in years._

_Laura’s eyes flashed blood red “I wasn’t here. I wasn’t here and I’m sorry but I’m here now, please Uncle, stop this”_

_“You left us. You left your pack here. You left me” the monster leapt towards the young woman, Laura dodging out of the way, a growl vibrating from her own chest._

_Stiles moved towards his friend who lay in the dirt, frozen, blood dripping down his forehead. Scott pressed his hand to his side with a hiss of pain turning to Stiles “Stiles, go”_

_“Not a chance Buddy” Stiles kept the fight in his vision as he wrapped an arm around Scott’s waist and pulled him to his feet, wincing at the cry of pain._

_Laura let out her own scream “Stiles!”_

_The mass that hit him had the air leaving his lungs, gasping for breath as the fangs came within inches of his throat “please” he whimpered._ _His Dad could not find his body in the preserve. Not the only family he had left._

_The golden orbs once again flickered over his mole spotted face. A face the monster knew but couldn’t place “Pack” it cocked it’s head to the side._

_“Get the hell away from him!” Laura roared, the roar shaking the ground he lay on. The golden orbs flickered, turning into baby blues Stiles had stared into for years, eyes that had crinkled in laughter at his sarcastic jokes._

_“Peter”_

_Scott swung the tree branch at the same time the word left his lips. The floppy haired teen had no time to react as the claws of the creature sank into his chest “Stiles, run!” the words were pushed out in a desperate attempt._

_Laura charged, the monster grabbing her by the throat and increasing the pressure to cut of her air._

_“I will be Alpha”_

_Knees moved across dirt to reach his best friends side, the tears trailing down his frozen cheeks felt like fire “Scotty” he sobbed. His hands were burning. The air around him crackling like an open fire. The colours in his vision seemed to brighten, as if he was watching the scene in HD._

_“Stiles, run!” Laura too used the last of her air to call to the boy who had been a member of her Pack since he was a child, since the day Cora had brought him home, begging their mom to let them be friends._

_She collapsed in her Uncles hold, only able to watch as the claws moved towards her throat. She sent a silent pray that her brother would get through this. Would be able to stay sane after the murder of not only his sister but his mate._

_Stiles witnessed the claws moving in slow motion. The scream that followed tore at his ear drums, hands clenching around his ears in hopes of protecting them. Only to comprehend the sound of pure torment was coming from his own throat._

_The energy that lashed at his body had it propelling from the monster and his friends. Sending him falling down the step drop only to collide with a tree stomp. Eyes heavy Stiles lay across the roots of the tree stomp, body heavy._

_Stiles was sure he was about to die from blood loss from damage he couldn’t see when he felt the roots shift, pulling him closer, a sensation of comfort seeming to wash over his body. The wind seeming to whisper ‘protect’._

_The world went black._

 “Protect. I have to protect it”

“Protect what Stiles?”

“The Nemeton” a gasp broke from his lips, the blue light becoming more erratic.

“The Nemeton” Derek repeated “why would his Spark bring him to the Nemeton?”

“The Nemeton is an ancient magic, it is the base of all the power that Beacon Hills holds”

“Peter, Peter” Stiles began to chant “no, no, no, stop it, Peter, please”

“We need to find the Nemeton” Allison hurried from the room, phone to her ear to phone Isaac and tell him the new development.

“They won’t find it without you Derek, you’re the Alpha, they’ll need you” Deaton warned the hesitant man “you need to bring him back”

Stiles was shaking. Tears mixing with the ice water. Derek gave a curt nod before his eyes shone blood red and he allowed a roar to tear from within his chest, pulling on his Pack bond with Stiles and urging him to return to them.

Gasping Stiles shot up from the water, droplets falling from his hair into his eyes “did you get it?” he asked desperately.

Deaton took the boys arm, helping him from the tub and wrapping him in a blanket “we did”

“Well go” Stiles told Derek sternly, the affect being lost as his teeth chattered together at the freezing temperature his body was still experiencing. Derek moved towards the door “Derek” the small voice had him looking over his shoulder “please save them” Stiles begged.

“I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hasn't had the chance to come to terms with the murder of Brunski and the assault, mind too focused on finding his Dad and Melissa. His issues will be addressed at a later date. 
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS MAKE ME SO HAPPY GUYS, YOU ARE ALL GREAT! 
> 
> Love, Robin


End file.
